The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency Finale
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: A kidnapping, the return of an old friend, and a lie going back 70 years. All leading up to the shocking conclusion of the BACDA series. What would you do to keep the truth from the one you love? Rated M for Violence, Lemons, and Language.
1. Instrument of Lies

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency Finale

**Well Kiddies…this is it, the final BACDA. It makes me super sad that this is ending…but I already have ideas for long stories that I might make =] So please sit back and enjoy…the beginning of the finale.**

Gravity

I always thought I was stronger than that, stronger than gravity and wasn't limited to this god forsaken world.

But I didn't know you always had a noose around my neck either.

I guess in the end I was with you till the end.

Free will was never an option, not in your gravity.

"Don't you love me at all?" I asked, my voice pleading, begging.

"You know I…"

"Then don't." I sobbed, pleading.

"I don't want to." He sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks, he never cried.

"Then why? Why you son of a bitch!" I sobbed, running up and beating his chest with all the strength in my body, the papers in my hands falling to the ground, the papers that revealed the truth.

The truth about the fall, Gravity bringing me back to earth once again.

How many times?

"Never again!" I sobbed, beating his white tee covered chest.

"Please never again!"

"I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Seth…"

"No Jacob! Never again! Please! I'm begging you!" I screamed, the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"IT'S GONE SETH!" he screamed back.

"YOU CAN'T EVER REMEMBER THIS!"

"PLEASE!" I sobbed. He forced me to sit, and looked me right in the eye. I couldn't move.

I felt myself already being tugged back into him, his gravity grabbed me.

He spoke, his words filled with that tone, the tone he swore to me he would never use on me. Tears streaked down my cheeks.

"I hate you." I sobbed as the gravity crashed down on me.

"I hate you Jacob Black." Then he was done.

And I forgot what I had even said.

Gravity had won again.

**Chapter 1: Instrument of Lies**

**Seth's POV**

"Hmmm, I wonder." I giggled to myself. I was in bed, twirling a piece of my once again long hair, I had decided to let it grow out a little before cutting it again, and staring at my sleeping prince as he snoozed on our velvet covers.

"Jake?" I giggled curiously. He didn't stir at all.

"Perfect." I giggled. I jumped excitedly out of bed and ran to the kitchen. I got out what I was looking for out of the refrigerator and ran back into our room, closing the door quietly behind me. I got in bed and pulled back the covers, reveling in his 8 pack. I looked up, still asleep, and then broke the egg on his abs. It spread, but fit perfectly on his stomach.

"What?" his eyes opened and he stared at me confused.

"What the hell?" his eyes were only half open and he started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"The hell are you doing?" he said, staring at me and his stomach.

"Testing a Theory." I chuckled. He raised an eyebrow and I answered with.

"I have a theory that I can cook an egg on your stomach if left there long enough."

"You must be joking." He said. I started laughing and shook my head left and right.

"You do run hotter than most Jake, plus I totally think I can do it." He just groaned and closed his eyes.

"Sure you can…"

"I can!" I said as he poked my stomach, making me laugh.

"Ya well we both get to eat it." He said rubbing his head and yawning.

"Just nudge me when they're done."

"Sure, sure." I giggled. He closed his eyes and I smiled, he would let me do whatever I wanted. I watched the eggs for a good 10 minutes. Finally I frowned and scooped off the eggs into the trash can, it was impossible.

"Done already?" He chuckled tiredly as I rubbed the last of the egg off his stomach with a towel.

"Ya…it wasn't cooking."

"Well I could have told you that." He smiled, his eyes staying closed. I grinned and crawled up, taking the covers with me, and snuggled up against his side. One of his eyes popped open and he stared at me.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just watching you sleep." I giggled, I was slap happy at the moment, and all I wanted was Jake at the moment. I started nibbling on his earlobe, which earned me an approving growl.

"You're just the happiest little boy on the planet right now aren't you?"

"You bet your perfectly sculpted ass I am." I giggled. He growled and started roll so he was on top of me, kissing me affectionately.

"Ah baby…I need to work out first." He chuckled against my forehead, kissing it before jumping out of bed and pulling a pair of black silky shorts over his naked pelvis. He turned and gave me a kiss and tried to move back but I hung on his neck. I started kissing his mouth but he didn't kiss back.

"Fuck me first." I said. His eyes narrowed.

"Not in the mood." He said, prying my arms off gently and turning to walk out. I frowned; ever since I told him I was pregnant he had been distant, not wanting to fuck me or anything…was he mad? I knew he was totally against kids…but it wasn't my fault. Ok maybe it was…but it was just as much his fault as it was mine. I mean, he fucks me daily…it was bound to happen eventually.

"Whatever."I mumbled to myself. I got up and walked into the bathroom to stare at myself in the mirror. I was only a month in so you couldn't tell yet. I smiled at myself, I had Jake's baby inside me…just the thought made me so happy. I hoped secretly it was a little boy and would look just like its father…I had yet to come up with a name.

"Maybe Jacob Jr." I giggled to myself. I walked out into the hallway; I could smell the sweat coming off Jacob in the other room, along with small grunts as he pushed on the cold metal bars. I had just got in the kitchen when I heard the front door slam open and close. Alice suddenly walked in, wearing a black skirt and a plain pink T-shirt.

"Hay." Alice said with a big smirk on her face.

"Kid free today?" I said with a smile. She smiled back.

"Ya, Bree is watching Nessie for me; she's watching Clare as well."

"Oh? What's Quil doing?"

"Him and Paul are still setting up there new place and he couldn't watch her and work."

"Ah." The two had decided to get a small place to live after the whole Sam incident…they wanted to stay close when Sam decided to come back, whenever that was.

"So, Alice, why are you here then?" She smiled.

"We got a case."

"Oh?" I said with a smile.

"What kind of case?"

"Just a small one…" She smiled.

"Missing child."

"Really?" I said excitedly. Yes I know that seems wrong but missing child cases were my favorite because when we find the kid, it always gets me when we return the kid and the parent or guardian is so happy…it's just a great feeling.

"Who's the kid?" she handed me a folder and inside was an official police report. The missing child was a kid named Nahuel; he was 15 years old and looked kind of Indian, not Indian like me, but Indian like from India.

"Cute kid." I said with a frown.

"This says he's been missing for a week. Kind of soon to hire us isn't it?" Usually we aren't hired for these kinds of cases till about a month after, when the police have given up.

"Ya well, the kids father, Caius, wants the best, that's us apparently. He heard about the whole Victoria fiasco, apparently we are very popular."

"Nice." I chuckled. I stared at the kid, and then frowned.

"This says that he was last seen at the police station?" She frowned.

"Apparently Caius is Police Chief Aro's brother and was visiting him when the kid was picked up…they have absolutely no clues what so ever."

"Who abducts a kid inside a police station? That…sounds so risky…and how did the person not even get caught?"

"They have no idea…one minute the kids sitting there waiting for his father to finish…the next he's gone. Apparently Caius only left him there for like 5 minutes."

"Weird…" I smiled suddenly.

"Yet interesting."

"Our favorite." Alice chuckled. She frowned suddenly.

"So before we get involved in that…how's the baby?" No one knew I was pregnant except for her and Jake.

"Fine! I just saw the doc and he says everything is all good down there…" I frowned.

"But Jake…we haven't done anything in weeks…I am sexually starved." Her frown deepened.

"He's acting weird?"

"Ya…he was really opposed to having a kid anyway…" Alice sighed.

"I'll talk to him."

"Thanks Alice."

"Eh, you're welcome." She smiled.

"Why don't you go take a shower and get ready…I'll talk to him real quick."

**Alice's POV**

"Thanks Alice." Seth said with a big grin, so naïve. He walked into his room and closed the door. I waited till I could hear the shower turn on before I set off for the weight room.

"Jake." I said, the room was a mess of weights and random equipment. Jake was in the middle of the room, lifting a barbell.

"We need to talk." He put it back and stood, wiping sweat from his chest.

"About what?"

"You know what." I said.

"Jake…he's going to find out eventually, and you acting weird isn't helping."

"I know Alice…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't do this again Alice." He suddenly started sobbing, his whole body shaking.

"I just can't…" I was next to him in a millisecond and I threw an arm around his sweaty shoulder.

"Hey…it's alright. You know…" I sighed.

"You don't have to…"

"Yes I do." He suddenly growled.

"I…even if I didn't…he would never forgive me."

"Maybe…" I forced him to look at me, his face was a mess of tears and sweat, his eyes a little puffy.

"Maybe you aren't giving you other half enough credit?" He sighed.

"Maybe…"

"So…just tell him?"

"No, not yet...he'll know soon enough." I said. He nodded.

"Right…" I forced him to stand and hugged him.

"Now, get in that shower and stop acting so weird around him…go, fuck him, make him feel special." He nodded.

"Ya…so what was all that about a case? I just heard a few things…" I quickly explained and he nodded.

"That's weird…"

"You think maybe Sam…has something to do with this?" I said. He nodded.

"He's a psychopath…but he wouldn't kidnap a kid without a motive."

That was when someone knocked on the front door.

"Someone's…" I sniffed and frowned.

"They're a vampire."

"What?" He said, grabbing a t-shirt and tossing it on before walking out. I followed him and he opened the front door.

I think it's safe to say my jaw dropped

I hadn't seen her since the day Jasper and Rose had died. She looked just like she did back then, red eyes, white pale skin…and hair as red as fire.

"Hello Jacob Black." Victoria said, an amused smirk crossing her face.

**Well that's the first chapter…I hope you all enjoyed it! And From what I can tell…this story is going to be somewhere in the 20's chapter wise. So please review! Love you all!**


	2. Instrument of Vanishing

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency Finale Chap 2

**Thanks soooo much for all of the reviews and please enjoy chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Instrument of Vanishing**

**Brady's POV**

"Ah." I moaned as Emmet continued to thrust into me.

"Ah…fuck…" Emmet groaned squeezing our comforter for all it was worth.

"Almost…there…" he suddenly came inside and I gasped at the feeling, my own cum staining my stomach.

"WAAA!" The baby was awake.

"You wana get this one?" I chuckled. He smiled.

"Fine with me…" he rubbed my cheek.

"Get some sleep baby." I laughed.

"Um, it's the morning, that's not gonna happen." He laughed and nuzzled my nose before standing and disappearing. I stood and went into the bathroom to rub the cum off of my stomach. I turned and smiled as Emmet walked in, now wearing a pair of shorts, and carrying little Collin.

"Wana see daddy?" He asked as the baby stared at him and me, a finger half in his mouth and seeming very happy.

"Hey Collin." I said, pulling on shorts that looked like Emmet's and quickly took the little boy. He had already gotten quite big considering he was only a month old. The doctor predicted he would be physically like a 6 year old by his first birthday. He also predicted by the time he was 19, right in-between me and Emmet's age, he would stop growing.

"Ahhh you're so big." I chuckled. He did seem bigger than yesterday.

"So…how are we going to teach him? I mean if we put him in kindergarten, by the time he gets done, he'll be the age he should be in the 3rd grade."

"Home school I guess…we can't be the only ones who have gone through all of this." He said. That was when Emmett's phone decided to ring.

"Ya?" he listened intently for a few seconds before giving a nod, seemingly out of habit.

"Right, I'll be right in." he closed the phone and smiled.

"That kidnapping case?" I asked curiously.

"Yup." He said, kissing my forehead and turning to grab his suit. He disappeared for a second and suddenly reappeared completely dressed in his usual black dress pants, black shoes, white button up shirt with maroon colored tie and knee length tan coat. He walked forward and kissed me passionately, we would have stayed like that longer but a tiny little hand started wiggling in between our lips. I pulled back and smiled at the giggling Collin. Emmet kissed the baby on the head and smiled.

"I'll be back soon…apparently Jake and them are joining the case apparently." I frowned.

"That serious huh?"

"Apparently…I mean the kid was kidnapped in the middle of the precinct without a single witness…"

"It still sounds like you guys got a rat in…"

"Ya but apparently half of the police men didn't even know there was a kid…the whole thing is a mess." He shook his head.

"Anyway, I got to meet up with Jane…love you baby."

"Love…" the rest of my words didn't matter because he was already gone.

"You." I mumbled.

"Da Da." I stared at the baby, and suddenly started giggling.

"Hey, your first word…" I suddenly frowned.

"And your daddy wasn't here to hear it..."

**Alice's POV**

"YOU!" I snarled, running forward but was being held back by Jake.

"Alice!" Jake growled under his breath.

"My, temper temper, I think I'm the one who should be angry, you know, I had to become a vampire cause of him." Victoria chuckled. I sighed, giving up on fighting Jake, and let him set me back down on the floor.

"Never thought we would see you again." Jake said, his voice gruff and deep.

"I never did either…but we are immortal no? It was bound to happen eventually…though I would have preferred later than sooner." She shook her head.

"I'm not here to get you back for, well, killing me…" she shook her head.

"I need your help…"

"Really? Our help? Why's that?" I said, my voice just a little bit sarcastic. But she didn't seem to care about my tone, an almost angry, worried look had plastered itself on her face.

"Its…my partner, James…" she nervously squeezed her arms together, which were crossed over her breasts.

"He…I can't find him." That surprised me.

"He's missing?"

"Ya…we were in Canada near Washington…we were at a vamp diner getting some blood…but…" she looked away, her face a mask of worry.

"He...I literally turned around for only a second to grab our blood…when I turned back…he was just…gone." I searched that place and all around it for hours, days…but I can't find him. I call and text him but he won't reply…" that was when a thought clicked in my head.

"Victoria…how long has he been missing?" I asked. She frowned.

"He went missing exactly…one week ago." I stared at Jacob, who in turn stared back at me.

"You don't think…" I started.

"What? What is it? Have you heard something?"

"No…it…might be just a coincidence…see we just got a case, about a boy who went missing exactly one week ago…in a place filled with cops…and he just disappeared just like that too." Jacob said.

"Were there a lot of people present?" I said. she nodded.

"The place was packed…but when I asked around. Either no one noticed him or no one cared." I frowned.

"So…two people, a human kid and a vampire adult, go missing on the same day…" I looked up.

"What time was it?" She frowned and her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I think…it was about 6 PM." I turned and used my extreme speed to grab the folder and then returned and flipped through it.

"According to this…the kid was last seen at exactly 6: 58 PM."

"So…both went missing exactly 1 hour in-between each other?" Jacob said. Victoria got a freaked out expression on her face.

"W…We were only about a half hour away from the city…we had planned to pop in and see how Riley was doing, and the gym."

"That can't just be a coincidence." I said. Jake nodded.

"No...I don't get it though, how could someone kid nap a kid in the middle of a police precinct? Let alone a Vampire in the middle of a vampire diner." Victoria shook her head.

"Not anyone human, that's for sure."

"Agreed." I said.

"So…a vampire?" Jacob said. I frowned.

"Or a werewolf." Jacob stared at me for a second, Victoria seemed a little puzzled by our glares at each other but seemed to want to mind her own business.

"Alright…we got to tell all of this to the police." Jacob said. Victoria suddenly got a freaked out look.

"W-wait…I'm still on the run for the whole 'murdered a bunch of people for the glitter killer' thing. I doubt they will just forget all about it after just a year."

"That's why you need a disguise." I said. Victoria frowned.

"What are…" That was when Seth walked down the hallway to us, all dressed up in a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt with the words '45th avenue' on it in giant white letters, smelling like soap and his normal sweet scent.

"Hey guys who…" That was when he saw Victoria.

**Seth's POV**

It was like seeing all of my worst nightmares come to life. She was standing there, her fire red hair hanging in curls down to her shoulders. Torn jeans, a black shirt that showed off her bare shoulders and a variety of bracelets on both hands.

She terrified me

"N-no." she seemed as shocked as I was. I started walking backwards and fell on my butt, tears streaking down my face. The images replayed in my head, her staring at me with dead green eyes, no mercy as she shot me…twice.

The last time I had seen her, was in Jaspers apartment, destroying the camera that showed the world everything that had happened. That had been what felt like a lifetime ago. Except now she was a vampire, her eyes maroon red, still as terrifying as ever.

"D-don't shot." I suddenly said out loud, my whole body shivering. I started sobbing and Jake was next to me in a second.

"Hey, hey…" he hugged me against him and he spoke, a growl rising in his chest.

"Alice, take her to your place and get her a disguise. I need to…talk to Seth." I didn't look back to see what Alice did, for fear of seeing her again.

"I'm sorry." A voice suddenly said, it was her. Then the door closed. I looked up cautiously, they were both gone.

"W-why…" I looked up at Jake, my eyes a mixture of confusion and fear.

"She isn't going to hurt you baby…" he stroked my hair and started kissing me passionately.

"She…" he explained everything that had transpired, there new theory, James, all while he kissed me and rubbed the tears away. By the time he was done, we were on the porch, me sitting in between his legs, looking up at the cloudy sky, which was just cloudy and not threatening to get us wet.

"So that's that." He finished, pulling me against his clothed chest.

"I…" I shivered in fear.

"I still don't trust her." I whimpered. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed.

"Neither do I…I still find it hard to believe that she simply forgave me for…" he suddenly stopped talking and I stared at him.

"For what?" he frowned.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything." I frowned at him.

"Jake…you know you can tell me anything and I won't care…I love you, we have to be honest." The look he was giving me was one that confused me greatly, pain. But not the pain like from when he had been stabbed in the Sam incident, or shot in the Rose/Jasper thing, no this was pain that I had honestly never seen on him, like he was so conflicted inside that he didn't know how to handle himself, like he was scared out of his mind. But the look only lasted for a second, it quickly disappeared and his face became as impassive and closed as it usually was when we talked seriously about us.

"I know that." He said, kissing me on the nose.

"I just…its not something I'm proud of…ok well part of me is because I was protecting you and you're all that matter…" his chest seemed to puff out and his arms flexed. His eyes suddenly became lusty, he eyed my buddy and suddenly his hand rode my shirt up and he ran his finger tips over my back. I was suddenly an excited mess. We hadn't fucked in weeks, this was something I wanted and would take advantage of.

I let my hand trail up the front of his shirt, my fingers lingering over his more toned than usual abs, he had been working out a lot lately.

"Raise." He said, I raised my arms and he pulled off my shirt and tossed it on the table. I tried to pull his shirt off but he wouldn't raise his arms for me. He raised himself off of the chair, carrying me with him, and started walking down the stairs to the beach. He undid the button of my pants with his teeth and unzipped the zipper with his tongue…don't ask how, he is just incredible.

He suddenly laid me down in the sand and forced my pants down to my ankles and pulled them off and tossed them up on the porch. He quickly pulled off his shirt, leaving me to stare at him, a tent already formed in my underwear. He unbuttoned his pants but left them like that, as he suddenly picked me up and started forcing my hips to grind his crotch as he walked down the sand to the beach. We owned this whole part of the beach so no one was going to see us. I felt the precum leaking out of me as he grinded. I noticed his pants fall down to his ankles and he stopped walking for just a second to kick off the pants behind him before continuing.

"I love you." I said in a whimper.

"I know." He said, licking my lips before kissing them. I was shocked to feel the water suddenly hitting my butt. I turned, we were still on the beach, but in the part where the covered. Suddenly he fell on his butt and back. I didn't worry about his underwear being ruined, he was commando. He pulled my underwear off of my and tossed them up the beach, knowing I wouldn't want them to be ruined. I felt the water was over our bodies before receding then covering us again.

He forced me on my back, kissing me passionately as the water kept in its pattern of covering us then receding back into the ocean. He forced my ass cheeks apart and even opened my hole with his fingers. Suddenly the water came back and rushed up into me, making me cry out. I felt him pushing himself inside me, slowly as to not hurt me. He kissed my forehead and completely pushed inside, just as another wave covered our bodies.

I hadn't felt his touch in what felt like eternity. And to top it off we were having it on the beach…that was another thing we hadn't done in a long time. He wanted to make me remember the past, times when things were simpler…I missed that, and he somehow knew that.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, him thrusting inside me, the water covering us, my cock grinding into his stomach. All of it was slowly making my stomach tighten, my body shivering and his arms wrapping around my body. He kissed my neck and licked a spot in between my neck and shoulder. It was a tender spot that he knew made me want to cum everytime he kissed it.

Electrical shocks went through my body with every thrust, the feelings threatening to make me want to scream. At some point I had came but I was in such pleasure I honestly didn't realize I had until I felt something leaving through my head. He groaned into my neck and I felt something filling me up. I buried myself in his neck and he fell on his side, holding me as the waves continued their endless cycle…

**Sorry I know the lemon was a little…blah but it was made like that on purpose…there is a bit of a secret message in it if you get my drift =]**

**Anyway, please review! And thanks for all of the reviews you have already gave to me =]**


	3. Goodbye Old Friend

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency Finale

**Sorry that these chapters are taking so long…what can I say? Schools a master and I'm its submissive…haha. Anyway, please enjoy…alright I can't help myself. The end of this chap is going to both shock and anger you so please don't yell at me in review! But please still review =]**

**Chapter 3: Goodbye Old Friend**

**Seth's POV**

I stared out the car window, rain was pelting the car but Jake didn't seem to care. I did though, I saw it as a bad omen; but Jake always said I was a bit superstitious, which I suppose is true, but it still manages to get under my skin when he doesn't take my superstitions seriously.

"You up?" he asked. I frowned at him.

"Never fell asleep." He shrugged.

"Breathing slowed, I just assumed."

"Just being thoughtful."

"Dangerous thing to be." He chuckled humorlessly. I frowned at him, what an odd thing to say.

"We'll be at the police station in a few minutes." He said. I nodded, good.

"What's Alice doing?"

"Getting Victoria a disguise."

"You seriously think that with just a disguise people won't know it's her?" Jacob just grinned.

"You remember when we were helping that guy back in the 60's hide from that gang?"

"Ya?"

"Well need I say more?"

**Victoria's POV**

"You must be joking."

"I don't joke." Alice said, going through her closet that was…well…have you ever seen a circus?

"Why in the hell would you have something like this?" I grabbed a sequin skirt that was extremely short and had black polka dots, which seemed to be bedazzled on, all over it. It was the most atrocious thing I had ever seen.

She grabbed it and quietly stuffed it away.

"The 80's sucked…try this on." I quietly took off most of my clothing and quickly pulled on the clothes. To sum up what I was wearing, I was now in a suit, except without the jacket, all black except the tie, which was a nice grey color.

"Huh." I said, staring at myself.

"I look good, actually."

"You act like I was going to make you look like an nun or something."

"No, something more insane that that." I chuckled.

"So, now we got to do something about your hair."

"You can't dye it, I've…"

"I know, even though you appear it, I'm a lot older than you, I know it's impossible to dye our hair." Alice said. I frowned; I had been thinking of her as younger than me, I had forgotten she was technically old enough to be probably my great great grandmother.

"But your hair is extremely noticeable…wig." She suddenly disappeared and came back with a black wavy wig.

"This should work fine." She said. It took a few minutes, but soon my red hair was gone, replaced by a pure black wig that I couldn't help but love, I had always wanted to have black hair.

"I love it." I said with a smile at myself. Alice grinned happily but soon frowned.

"Your face is still recognizable..."

"Nothing we can do about that…can we?"

"Well makeup can go a long way…but you're too gorgeous that even without makeup it would be no help." I smiled; a little bubbly feeling filled me up.

"Nothing we can do about it I guess." She nodded.

"Guess not." She stretched and ushered me to her.

"Let's get going then…we can practice your cover story on the way."

"Huh?"

"Well you can't just waltz in there and say 'Hi, I'm Victoria, you know, the one who stole all that money and is still on the run?' no, not gonna happen." I frowned.

"What did you say?"

"What?" she said.

"What money?" I frowned, what was she talking about.

"The 900 million that was supposed to be a ransom…" she frowned.

"Don't you remember? They got the money but after you blew out that camera, we never saw it again…we assumed you took it."

"Oh I didn't." I said.

"I was too worried about James; the money never crossed my mind."

"Then…who…whatever, we can figure that out later…your name is going to be Mal, you are my cousin and are accompanying me around to learn about the detective business ok?"

"Right." I said. She nodded.

"Alright we can work on the back story on the way there…" she turned and walked out of the room. I followed her quickly and before she walked out I said impulsively.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said, walking out. I frowned; she assumed I was talking about the disguise and cover story.

"For…saying I'm gorgeous." Suddenly a thought hit me, what the hell was wrong with me? I just shook my black hair and ran after her, closing the door behind me.

**Emmet's POV**

"Jane." I said with a smile. I had just gotten to the precinct, Jane was greeting me.

"Emmet." She tried to be serious but her smile betrayed her.

"Bout time you got back." I was just getting back; I had taken the month off to be with Brady at home while we learned about parenting together.

"Saw the pictures of the baby that you put online on that…'Facebook' thing the children now a days are into…" I smiled; she was still learning about all these recent changes in fads…it was a bit sad because she had just gotten into the whole 'Boyband' phase.

"And I must say." She continued.

"That…I honestly don't see any of you in him…sides the eyes." His eyes had been half red, half brown when we got him home, but now that had changes slowly into the normal amber color that most vampires have.

"Ya…the doc says it's because I'm a vampire." Emmet said.

"My genes have sort of…blah because of the vampire thing. Doc says most of the genes are from the wolf side…honestly the only thing he gets from me is my eyes and the immortality crap...everything else he gets from Brady, eats, sleeps, will become a wolf when older…"

"I would be a little disappointed, that the baby doesn't get more from me." Jane said with a frown. I smiled.

"I was at first but…I soon realized I didn't care, I have a baby and Brady…that's all I want." She nodded.

"It's all you need…but anyway, back to business." She ushered me to follow her and I did. Soon we were in front of Police Chief Aro's office. In front of the office was a small bench, it had that yellow tape crap surrounding it.

"This is where it happened." Jane said. I frowned.

"You guys checked it all out right? Prints…fibers…"

"Course we did." She said indignantly.

"There was nothing…we found a fiber from the boys jacket but that's all, nothing, zip, nada." I frowned.

"No witnesses right?"

"Not one, no one even seemed to notice that a kid was sitting there, the only one who noticed was some human cop…but he said he saw him and he looked back ten minutes later and the kid was gone." My eyebrows furrowed.

"This makes no sense…no one notices a kid, let alone being taken away?" a sudden thought hit me.

"Unless…super speed." She didn't seem surprised.

"Ya…vampire, I sniffed the place but couldn't smell a thing…they would have had to have been quick to get in and out to not leave a scent. I'm talking breaking sound barrier fast."

"That's impossible." I said. she shook her head.

"Not for an old vampire, but I mean old, old vampire, like I'm talking in the 1000's. Tons of years of practice." I nodded.

"Ya…how many vampires live near or around the city who are that old?" She shook her head.

"Still working on that, we should get results back soon…but wasn't that Felix guy that old?" I shook my head, I remembered him from the Victoria incident and the Sam incident.

"Ya…but I doubt he had anything to do with this, he isn't a bad guy…not a good guy, but not bad…he wouldn't kidnap a kid for no reason."

"Some lowly vampire hoping for a ransom?" the voice surprised me, I turned and Jake and Seth were walking towards us.

"Guys." I said with a smirk, giving them both quick hugs.

"We heard most of the conversation, no need to explain." Seth said with a smile.

"Well fill us in." Alice suddenly said. I frowned when I saw a woman trailing behind her. She had jet black hair, and was wearing a two piece suit without a jacket. She was gorgeous and gave me an odd feeling, like when I see someone in the street who looks a lot like a famous person, but it isn't actually that person.

"This is my cousin Mal." Alice said.

"She has become bored with being a fashion designer in France so she has decided to become a detective like me and wants me to show her how it's done." Normally a story like this would seem odd, but she was a vampire so I didn't find it odd at all. See, we live forever, we do basically whatever we wanted to pass the time, and there was a brief period before I became a police man that I was a doctor…and when I grew bored with that, I decided to try out police officer next. I still planned on trying out fire fighter, astronaut, etc.

"Nice to meet you." When she spoke her voice was like a bell, and her voice was thick with a French accent. I just nodded politely but I became confused when I saw Seth visibly tense at the site of her and seemed to lean into Jacob, who stroked his long locks as to calm him.

"Um…anyway." Jane suddenly said. She seemed to get the same feeling I had got about Mal. She quickly filled everyone in; no one asked a question or made any comments until she was done.

"Definitely vampire." Mal said, seeming to have difficulty pronouncing definitely.

"Ya…no one else…" suddenly the door to Aro's office opened and a blond man walked out. He was wearing a professional looking suit, all grey except the tie which was a maroon red, his almost white blond hair was slicked back but his worried expression didn't match the professional look that I guessed he almost always wore.

"Caius…" Aro suddenly rushed out after him, he also looked worried.

"Don't worry, we will find…" he stopped when he saw us, seeming surprised.

"Ah, so you are all here…" he stared at Mal, probably getting the same feeling I had gotten, but shook his head.

"It's _fortunate_ you are all here. We think we have a videotape of what happened." his accent still as prominent as ever.

"Really? That's good." Jane said with a small smile, probably relieved we actually had something.

"Yes, we were just leaving to go and watch it…you should all join us." Aro said.

"This is my brother Caius…I believe you know the story." He simply nodded at us, not seeming to want to talk. Aro lead the way as we all followed them to a small back room, filled with computer equipment. A man with horn rimmed glasses was staring at the computer screen, a huge beard covering his face.

"Johnny, the video?" Aro said calmly. The little human simply nodded.

"Ya sir…but I have had to slow it WAY down sir, but its still very fast sir."

"Show us the original then the slowed down version." Suddenly the video was flickering on the computer screen and there was the little boy, his feet dangling and a bored expression on his face. Nothing happened for a few seconds; soon I was starting to get bored.

Then he was gone, if you blinked you would've missed it

"Whoa…that's fucking fast." Seth said, seeming shocked.

"You bet your ass it is." Johnny said.

"I've seen vamps move, but even for a vampire this shit is fast."

"Agreed." Aro said.

"Not even a blur…just gone." I mumbled.

"Now…I slowed down the video as much as I could…and this is what I got." Johnny said. he played a second video on another computer. In this one the boy literally moved a centimeter a minute. I frowned.

"Can't you fast forward to the part just before he disappears?"

"I did." Johnny said indignantly.

"Just watch." Suddenly there it was, it seemed impossible for anything to be moving that fast, considering how slow everything was moving, but the person on the screen was moving at what seemed a normal speed. The person on screen had light, almost blond, hair. He wore a tweed jacket and black cotton pants.

And I knew who he was

"Oh." I said out loud. He picked up the boy, looked at the camera, smirked, and then walked off camera, not to be seen again.

"Well, at least he enjoys showing off his face." I said with a frown, acting nonchalant. But I knew him; I knew exactly who he was. It had been years since I had seen him, but there he was, after 50 years there he was, not as dead as I originally thought.

Demetri

Suddenly the door to the room burst open, a young police officer stood there, a scared look in his eye.

"S-sir. We have a problem."

"What?" Aro said confused.

"W-we just received a um…package sir."

"What?" He repeated.

"Get to the point boy."

"Um sir…it's a um…bomb sir."

"WHAT?" Aro snapped. Everyone got freaked out expressions on their faces.

"How do you know?"

"Because the man on the phone told us." Aro suddenly disappeared and we all ran into the middle of the precinct. All the police officers had backed up away from the middle of the room, sitting right in the middle was a simple box about the size of a refrigerator.

"W-we don't know how it got here sir…it just…appeared and then the phone rang and…" Aro was standing in front of the bomb, observing it with surprising intensity.

"_Hello Aro"_

The voice was coming from a black phone on a desk right next to the bomb.

And I could tell from the sharp intake of breath that Jacob, Seth, Alice, and Jane all knew that voice.

**Seth's POV**

"S-Sam." I said.

"_Ah, Seth, nice to hear that voice of yours." _His voice sounded strange, weak, like he was having trouble talking. The fall must have affected his voice box but it didn't matter, he still filled me with fear and anger.

"_Now, I'm sure you are all wondering when this little present of mine is going to go off and how powerful it is…it will completely level this building." _Sam chuckled.

"_But don't worry…I won't kill all of the humans…the only one I want to stay, is Aro…and Emmet." _I became confused.

"What do you want?" Jacob said.

"_Oh Jake my sweet, how nice it is to hear that voice of yours."_ He suddenly started coughing and gave a short gasp before continuing to speak.

"_As you can tell, I am not in great shape, but I still want to kill you Jacob Black…and to do that, I will destroy everything precious to you…starting with your friends. Now Aro, you are nothing personal, but you need to die for…" _he went quiet for a minute before continuing.

"_I have someone watching, and if I see either Emmet or Aro leave then I will blow the bomb and kill everyone."_

"We're vampires…you think a bomb will kill us?" Emmet said.

"_I've learned that with enough force, I can disintegrate you to the point you won't come back." _That made everyone go quiet.

"_You have 5 minutes, single file out the door or I blow the bomb."_

"Humans first." Aro said, seeming completely calm. Emmet seemed scared out of his mind.

"Oh…god…" I stared at him.

"Emmet…I…" He shook his head and whispered low to us.

"Just before it blows, I'll run out, no worries." I nodded. But he suddenly became serious and stared Jake in the eye.

"If…I can't run fast enough…"

"I'll take care of him." Him being Brady. He nodded.

"Thanks man." The humans were all out, it was our turn. I noticed Aro hugging, Caius and whispering something in his ear.

"Alright guys…go." I stared at Emmet, a scared look in my eye.

"Emmet…" He just smiled.

"Don't worry kid, I can handle a little explosion." I nodded and we all left single file, I gave a nod to Aro, who simply smiled back, I didn't know the man very well but the look on his face told me he wasn't too worried. We soon were all out and far away from the building, about 2 blocks away. We waited, no one left or entered the building.

"What's going on?" I said, confused as to why there was no kaboom. Victoria/Mal frowned.

"I can hear them." She was still using the fake French accent, probably for Jane and Caius's sake.

"They are talking to the man on the phone…" she frowned.

"Something is not right…Emmet…he sounds…scared." She frowned some more then her eyes widened.

"Oh god." I stared.

"What?"

"That…oh god." I started running for the police station.

"Seth!" Jacob screamed.

"No wait!" Victoria chased after me; she hadn't used her accent to say those two words. I ran inside the building, the supposed bomb box had been ripped up and was empty, Emmet was gone.

Aro stood there, his eyes in shock.

"It...the bomb was not here." Victoria was there.

"It…was in Emmet's apartment."

That was when I heard a noise that sounded like a missile exploding just a few blocks away. My body convulsed and I was soon a wolf, and I ran as fast as I could through the streets. I could hear people following me, but I didn't care, nothing mattered but Brady and the baby.

But when I got there it was too late, the building had been demolished.

And Emmet held the soot covered body of Brady

I could still hear his heart beating

Bump, bump, bump…bump….bump…bump…bump…bump…bump…

He stared up at Emmet, he was trying to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth

"Don't" Emmet whimpered.

"Don't I need you…don't…" Brady never heard the rest of that sentence.

Because just then his heart stopped beating


	4. Blackbird

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency Finale

**Next part, thanks for reviews :3**

**Chapter 4: Blackbird**

**Seth's POV**

The next few hours flew by in a blur. Brady and Emmet disappeared in an ambulance, trying to start a heart that had already been stopped for more than 5 minutes. Even if he did come back, brain damage was his future. I dove into the rubble, struggling to find other people, but my main goal was the baby. I could hear Jacob in my head, helping me search. In the end we found twenty people, only 5 were still alive.

No sign of the baby

"You think he was incinerated?" I asked in my head. Jake mentally shook his head.

"No, there were still other people. We would have found him…"

"Then he's still here." I said, pushing a huge piece of wall with my little body, but failing at it. Jake rushed over and helped me then shook his head.

"Go take a small break love, I'll keep going." I just nodded, physically worn after hours of working. A huge crowd had appeared, mostly news teams covering the disaster. I walked over to the ambulance, which was treating the still live victims who had less serious injuries and Alice greeted me with a large cover. She draped it over me and I shifted back to normal and almost fell over from exhaustion. But she caught me, wrapped me up, and carried me and put me in a pullout chair right next to the ambulance.

"God I'm tired…I need to take it easy for the baby." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Ya…" Alice had a sad glint in her eye as I said that and I gave her a curious look.

"What?" Her eyes lit up then she quickly said.

"N-nothing just…Brady is all…"

"Oh." I said. I frowned, I had been so concerned about the baby I hadn't thought of him.

"Have you heard…"

"Jane left after him and she was gonna call me…" I started coughing and she frowned.

"You sucked up a lot of dust from the building…we should call Jake in too…"

"No, he's fine, I'm just not as strong as him…the dust isn't even affecting him." I said, my man was too strong to be affected by something as pathetic as dust.

"Where…"

"Well Victoria is helping out carrying wounded or…dead. I called Riley and Felix and they're coming down to help...search." she frowned.

"Called Paul and Quil too…they're heading down to the hospital." I shook my head, I felt like I was slowly losing people I had learned to care for…first Collin, then Leah, now probably Brady to…all because of Sam Uley. I shook my head.

"I should have just shot him Alice, not let Leah…"

"No Seth…then she never would have gotten to die happy; she thought she was killing Sam when she did what she did…that's all she needed." I shook my head.

"Ya…but now look where we are…was my sister's happiness worth more lives?" Alice didn't respond, that was all the answer I needed.

"Well fuck, this isn't good." We both looked up; Felix and Riley were suddenly there, Riley clinging to Felix's arm, and Felix staring at the scene with unease.

"This isn't good, he's getting more dangerous Alice…where the hell did he even get a bomb?"

"I have no clue Felix…when he was on the phone, he sounded weak, and like he was still recovering…the whole thing must have destroyed his body…he was lucky to even still be alive…" her brow furrowed in concentration.

"From what that video tape at the precinct showed, he has help…old, fast help. The video guy is running the picture through the database but it's going to take a while before we know who he is."

"I can help with that, I need to see the video tape." He said.

"I've been around for a long time, and let me say my memory is remarkable…the chances of never seeing him is next to impossible." She nodded.

"Let's go shall we? Seth, you gonna be fine here?" I just nodded.

"Riley?" Felix said. Riley just nodded, his crimson eyes sparkling.

"Ya, I'm good, I might help, you just go." Felix nodded and soon the pair were gone. I was still a little confused as to their relationship. She told me and Jake him and her used to know each other many years ago, but that she had lost her memory of the better part of her human life, the change destroying all of that. He was still slowly helping her remember that past life.

"You ok?" I was drawn from my thought to see Riley staring at me.

"Ya just…" I shook my head.

"Life's cruel you know?" Riley laughed.

"Boy do I ever…but you know? You just gotta keep moving, and never let anything get you down…at least that's what Felix likes to say." I smiled then finally couldn't help myself.

"So um…I know you two are together…and so I'm sure Felix has told you A LOT about himself." Felix smiled, knowing exactly where I was going with this conversation.

"Sorry Seth, I can't tell you what his job is…only that he is a very powerful man." I shook my head.

"I got that part right." We both laughed, only I had to stop because I started coughing again.

"You alright?"

"Ya." I coughed; it was a deep throat hurting one.

"Just…all that dust." He pulled out a handkerchief and put it to my mouth; I coughed into it for a minute before I finally stopped.

"Ah all better." He chuckled. He stuffed it into his pocket and we both looked back out at the scene in silence.

**Emmet's POV**

My world had collapsed in on itself

They couldn't find the baby; my better half was lying on a hospital bed with a cover over his body. All I could hear was him laughing at me, hugging me and letting me plant hasty kisses all over his body. The body itself had been cleaned of soot and dust but his body had bad burns covering his body, which were still slowly healing, even in death his healing still kicked in, that was good, I needed to have a clear vision of him in my head.

Before I killed Demetri and Sam

It was all I had to live for now, revenge. I would find them, no matter how long it took me, I would find them and destroy them, slowly. I was going to skin Sam alive and Demetri…a slow death, slowly ripping off parts of his body. His fingernails, his teeth, his fingers, his toes, until he was in a billion pieces. Then I would find another vampire and have them kill me.

It was all I had left

I watched Brady's body heal itself, it was fascinating to watch, my lover trying to come back but it was never going to happen, it was like god or Zeus or whoever controlled our fucking lives was teasing me, letting me thing 'oh, he's not dead after all!' but not letting his heart start beating again.

"Fuck you." I snarled under my breath. I heard a door open behind me, silence. I turned my head, Jane was there.

"It's not your fault you know." Jane said unusual sadness in her voice. I didn't turn to look at her.

"Not like you to be sad." My voice surprised me a little, it was hoarse, weak, like a persons who had been crying for hours, but it was impossible for vampires to cry. She was suddenly standing next to me, watching him heal in silence with me.

"He's still as beautiful as ever…at first when I heard you were dating a guy, I was like 'who Emmet? He isn't queer.' But then I saw Brady…" She smiled and patting my shoulder.

"I understood immediately." She walked around and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed the top of my head.

"I am so sorry love." She let me go and I heard the door open and shut. I silently watched the last remaining patch of burned skin on his chest disappear and I felt the sadness inside me turn to ice and cover my heart. That was when I lost all feelings, sadness, pain, fear, and anger, everything gone.

I was emotionless, dead inside, Emmet died with Brady, I was simply the shell of a man dead and with only one thing left.

Revenge

I stood and kissed my sleeping prince on the forehead, each closed eyelid, cheeks, chin, and then finally the lips.

"Bye love, I'll join you soon enough."

Then I left, the dead shell of a man who would kill before feeling deaths warm embrace himself

**Jane's POV**

Emmet was broken, that much was obvious.

"But do I just leave him there alone." I mumbled out loud. I shook my head, I shouldn't have left him there alone, and I know they say some people need time alone but even if he wanted silence I could at least wait with him.

"It's the least I could do." I thought out loud, earning a couple of odd looks. I dashed back to the morgue and walked over to Brady's body. No one was there.

"Emmet?" I said surprised. I looked around, nothing.

"Emmet!" I yelled, nothing.

"Fuck." I growled, turning around and heading for the door.

_Bump_

My skin went cold as a chill ran through my body. I twisted my head, nothing.

_Bump_

My eyes got wide, it was impossible. I waited, there wasn't another heartbeat.

"Just…a fluke." I said turning around. Then I heard the noise, it was like a bone chilling gasp for air. I got Goosebumps and slowly turned my head.

Brady was sitting up, his breath and heartbeat normal; he was staring right at me.

I then proceeded to scream the word zombie

**Jacob's POV**

I had moved around to the back of the building and was still finding dead bodies and a few live ones. I was in the middle of moving a particularly large piece of concrete when it suddenly was moved for me.

"Well long time no see wolf boy." I turned to see the speaker; it was a vampire I hadn't seen since the day Leah died. I shifted and gave her a half smile that meant literally nothing.

"You do remember me don't you love?" The man behind her looked uncomfortable and I sighed.

"Course I remember you Tanya, Garrett." I nodded to him but then looked back at her.

"What do you want Tanya? Can't you see I'm a little busy here?"

"I was hoping to help, repay that little debt of mine…you do remember don't you?"

"My god you act like I have Alzheimer or something." The moment came back to me in perfect clarity.

_(Flashback)_

_The elevator door opened and we walked slowly out, mostly for my benefit. But the second we walked outside, the sound of hundreds of people filled my ears. Pedestrians, police officers closing off the area, photographers, even a television crew had appeared. Leah's wolf body lay right in the middle of it all. Jane was next to Seth, who was staring at a space past Leah. Jane was arguing with police officers, probably trying to get them to leave. But Jane was shoving her badge in their face and screaming at them._

_I suddenly noticed Tanya and Garrett a little ways off, taking in the scene. We walked up to them._

_"What the fuck are you two still doing here?" I growled._

_"Just taking it in." Tanya said, obviously surprised by the surroundings._

_"It's just a little surprising how quickly humans are able to gather in less than 20 minutes."_

_"You act like you were never a human to begin with." I said. Tanya just smirked._

_"You let me live Jacob Black." She yelled over the increasingly loud crowd._

_"Just know, one day I will repay that. I am a woman who hates to be in dept…come Garrett. Let us take our leave." She turned to me and held out her hand. I frowned at her then sighed and took it. We shook hands and then she was gone, just like that._

_(Flashback end)_

"You seriously think that you can repay a life debt by helping me clean up some debris?"she just laughed.

"Of course not…was worth a shot though."

"Why are you here?" I said, ignoring her laugh. She smiled.

"I'll get right to the point…you want to know where Sam is?" I laughed.

"Ya…but I get the feeling you have no clue." She smirked.

"Garrett is an excellent tracker love…" I frowned and she sighed.

"But sadly no, we can't find him." I looked away from her, not amused.

"But we do know where the guy who put the bomb here is." I sharply turned my head. She smirked.

"We can take you there…but you have to promise that the debt is…"

"Paid in full, if your info pays off." I said. She smirked.

"His name is Demetri, and he's in Seattle. We're ready to go when you are."

**Felix's POV**

I frowned as Demetri smiled back at me in the video.

"His name is Demetri." I said, Alice didn't look surprised.

"But…" my frown deepened.

"I thought he was dead."

"Really?" Alice said surprised.

"Ya…I should know, I was there…but that's a story for another time…" I turned around and was surprised to see Riley.

"Riley? What are you doing here."

"I um…" he looked uncomfortable.

"I didn't want to freak him out so I came to show you…"

"What's wrong bear?" that was a little nickname I had just sort of started. He frowned and pulled out his handkerchief.

"Is that…blood?" Alice said. I stared at red stains on the item.

"Riley…did you…" I chomped my teeth loudly to indicate biting.

"N-no! I swore I wouldn't feed off anyone…" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Its…Seth's blood, he was coughing it up…"

**Alright, now the plot is about to start kicking into high gear. =] Please review **


	5. Blackbird pt 2

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency Finale

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy the next chapter. Also I apologize deeply for taking so long...it actually wasn't my fault this time. The site kept giving me an error thing and wasn't letting me update...so again apologize! Don't hate me!**

**Chapter 5: Blackbird pt 2**

**Jane's POV**

"ZOMBIE!" I screamed, running across the room and grabbing a stool. I ran forward and slammed it into Brady's back, knocking him off the table and shattering the stool into a bunch of pieces.

"OW!" the boy screamed. I stopped myself from stomping his head in.

"Wait zombies can't speak." I said out loud.

"I'm not a zombie you crazy bitch!" Brady snarled. I helped him up and he rubbed his back unhappily.

"What the hell?" he snarled.

"I…um…sorry. I thought you were a zombie."

"Why the hell would you think that?" he yelled.

"Well I mean crazier things have happened…" I frowned.

"You should be dead." He mirrored my frown.

"Um…why would I be dead?"

"Kid…your heart has been stopped for almost an hour, it's not even…" I shook my head.

"Even if you did come back the time you were dead….you would be a veggie…."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" he said confused. I just shook my head.

"It doesn't matter…we need to go find Emmet…" I grabbed his arm and started dragging him after me, before he angrily threw my hand off of him.

"First off, I don't know you so stop trying to make me go places, and second, who the fuck is Emmet?" I waited for the punch line but none came, just an angry glare.

"You…don't remember anything?" He frowned.

"No I…no…" he grabbed his head and winced in pain.

"Who am I?"

**Jacob's POV**

"Well then, help me finish searching and we can go." Tanya growled but sighed.

"Fine…"

"Jake." I turned surprised, it was Emmet.

"Em…should you be with…"

"He's…not around anymore." I shook my head.

"Sorry man…"

"I will mourn later, I need your help, I'm going after that man in the video tape and your help would be greatly appreciated."

"You mean Demetri?" Tanya mused. He stared at her.

"You know…"

"We were just discussing this with Jacob; we know where he is…"

"Where?" He suddenly snarled. She jumped in surprise.

"Seattle…"

"Write down the address." He said, suddenly calm and collected; did he have multiple personality disorder? Can vampires even have that? She pulled out a pin and calmly wrote it on the back of what looked like a receipt. She handed it to him and he turned to stare at me.

"Let's go, get on my back." I frowned at him and he tossed me his coat in understanding. I pulled it on and jumped on his back.

"If this info is accurate, then debt repaid Tanya."

"Oh it is…" I didn't hear the rest because we were suddenly gone.

**Seth's POV**

"What the hell?" I stared as Jake started talking to two people I didn't recognize. I could tell by looking at them though that they were vampires. I got an odd sense of recognition but I couldn't quite place my finger on where I had seen them before. I suddenly started coughing again but quickly drank from a bottle of water that Riley got me before leaving himself. After the coughing subsided, I turned my attention back to Jake.

"What?" I said out loud again. Now Emmet was there, an odd glint in his eyes. There was something wrong with him, I could tell. Suddenly Emmet tossed Jake his coat and Jake put it on, said a few words to the woman and man, then they were gone.

"Hey!" I snapped out loud, earning a couple odd looks from a few people. I stood up and ran across the yellow tape that surrounded the ruins. I ran right up to that woman.

"Hey!" She stared at me confused.

"Yes?"

"Who are you? Why were you talking to Jake?" she seemed confused until recognition fluttered to her eyes.

"Ahhh you must be Seth!" I was still confused and she could easily see that.

"You don't remember me? I was there when your sister killed herself." That was when the memory hit me. It had taken me so long to remember because I hadn't been paying them much attention, but I remember the woman and man behind her, being beaten by Jane and Alice.

"You're those mercenaries from before!"

"Tanya, this is Garrett." She said, pointed to herself then the man behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh just, repaying a debt to your husband."

"We aren't married." I said without thinking, like she would care?

"Really?" she chuckled amused.

"We never saw the point…look what did you owe Jake? And where did they go?"

"I owed him big because he let me live after the whole incident…and he and that odd man left for Seattle."

"Seattle?" A voice said behind me. I turned and shivered a little, it was Victoria.

"Yes dear, Seattle, and you are?"

"Mal." She said in her fake French accent, not offering her hand.

"She's…a friend." I said, not enjoying referring to her as a friend.

"Ah well, to answer that question…they left for Seattle to pursue the…oh what did he say Garrett?" She asked coolly, seeming amused by my agitation.

"The man in the videotape." He chuckled. I stared surprised.

"Wait so…is that how you paid him back?" I asked.

"Indeed so." She said with a half cocked smile.

"Well I can give you the address if you want to go after him…"

"That would be appreciated." I said with a frown. She gave me an address and then gave a fake yawn to show she was bored.

"Well Garrett, it seems our time is up here…let's take our leave shall we?"

"Indeed." He chuckled, disappearing. She turned and smiled.

"Perhaps we shall run across each other's paths one day?" she suddenly stopped smiling and stared at me, the intensity of that stare was making me uncomfortable.

"You are…pregnant?" I smiled shakily.

"Y-ya…" She suddenly laughed.

"But you are a boy."

"And a werewolf…it kind of allows us to do that…" she smiled.

"And that's why it's so interesting…perhaps you should talk to that boy toy of yours…who knows what he's keeping from you?" I stared in confusion.

"What are…" but she was already gone.

"What were you talking about?" I asked myself.

"So when are we leaving?" Victoria asked curiously.

"I am leaving right now." I said, putting emphasis on the I.

"Surely not alone? Anyway, I can get you there faster." She said with a small smile.

"Fine…but this doesn't make me like you anymore than I already do." I growled.

"That's because it's impossible for you to love me anymore." She chuckled. I huffed and crawled on her back, after she got me a pair of sweat pants of course, and we soon were off.

"So do you know where that address is?" I asked curiously. She just laughed.

"You don't remember? Its Jaspers old apartment building, and if I had to guess, we will be heading to the very top floor."

**Alice's POV**

"Where did you say you got this?" I asked accusingly at Riley.

"I…" he seemed a little scared by my freaked out nature, even Felix seemed a little surprised.

"Seth…he was coughing it up…" he shuffled uncomfortably.

"Fuck!" I growled, making him jump and quickly run over to Felix, who hugged him reassuringly.

"Alice, care to explain?" I shook my head quickly.

"Sorry Felix, Jacob would have my head if I told you…its private you see and…" He raised his hand, forcing me to stop talking.

"I get it…just tell me, is he going to be alright?" My expression was grim.

"I...no, probably not."

"He isn't going to die is he?" Riley asked with a frown. I stared at him for a minute before answering.

"If it's anything like last time, then ya, he's going to die."

**Don't forget to review please! And apologies for the shortness, see I meant to put this with last chap but…blah it's a long story, ill post another chap though, much longer than this one!**

**Please review!**


	6. Fireworks

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency Finale

**Aright! This is a flashback chap so…ya! Please review! And Apologies for last chap taking so long…FF was being weird and not letting me post anything. But anyway, if this is posted then that means FF fixed itself =D**

**Chapter 6: Fireworks**

**(Flashback) (Year 1999)(July 4)**

**Seth's POV**

"The house looks good." I said with a smile. Jacob grinned at me in the light of the moon.

"You know its July 4th." Jacob chuckled. I smiled at him coyly.

"Oh?"

"Fireworks tonight." He chuckled.

"Someone in town said we should be able to see the fireworks perfectly from our house."

"Ahhh, how romantic." I giggled as he started planting kisses all over my body.

"Thought so…I even got a picnic set up."

"Well the house is nice and finished…and we do have part of a beach now." I said, hugging him. He suddenly chuckled and I was suddenly thrown over his shoulder. I gasped in surprised.

"Hey!" he just laughed and started carrying me around to the front of the house, me yelling at him to put me down the entire time.

"Would you stop it? I can walk!" he just ignored me and soon we were in the front of a house, a ladder had been placed in front of the door, leading right up to the roof. He started climbing it, me still draped over his shoulder. He laughed.

"This is like a hot, gay version of King Kong." We soon arrived at the top and he put me on my feet, which I then proceeded to start beating on his chest to no avail. He made me walk across our roof until we arrived at a relatively flat area, covered with a small bread basket, two wine glasses, and a large bottle of wine that we bought back in the 1950's.

"Wow! I haven't seen that one in a while." I giggled. He shrugged.

"It's a special occasion after all…" he smiled and made me sit down on his lap. He opened the bread basket and pulled out a blanket. He laid it out for us to sit on and then pulled out a fur cover, which made me extremely happy due to my love of fur covers, and wrapped us both up in it. I lay back against his chest and he smiled as he uncorked the bottle and poured us the ancient wine. I drank and it was ridiculously delicious.

"This is just gnarly." He chuckled. I smiled at his use of the word gnarly and kissed him. Suddenly there was an explosion in the sky. I turned and smiled as they began shooting off fireworks from a cliff in the distance. I could just see people in the distance, down on the beach watch the explosion of colors in the sky.

"This is so great." I giggled into his chest. He smiled down at me.

"It is…" He claimed my lips in heated passion and I didn't resist, I fell into that kiss and I knew life was perfect.

"You want to christen the house?" he asked, ruffling my shoulder length hair. I grinned and nodded.

"Let's start with the roof." I made him spread his arms and I slowly kissed down his chest, lifting up the shirt so my lips would meet skin. I reached his bellybutton and unbuttoned his blue jeans. He straightened his legs and let me pull them down to his knees along with his underwear. I kissed his slowly hardening cock and put it in my mouth, sucking slow and deep. Soon it became as hard as can be in my mouth and I had to take a second and relax before letting it all inside me.

"Ah fuck." He growled.

"Fuck baby that's nice…" I pulled back then went back in. I sucked and bobbed until I felt him tense.

"Gonna go baby." I pushed his hard on as far as I could down my throat until my nose was touching his pubes.

"Ahh." He moaned and I felt his cum jetting down my throat, threatening to gag me. I waited until he was done before I pulled my mouth off his private. He roughly pulled me up and then pressed me down on my back.

"Fuck baby that deserves a reward." The night sky was still being lit by fireworks, currently those pretty ones that seem to glitter in the night sky like a billion diamonds. He ripped my shirt off and roughly pulled my jeans down to my ankles. He twisted me so my butt was aimed towards the sky. I watched him stand and pull his pants down to his ankles like me and then fall on his knees. He fell on top of me, making me gasp at his weight, and slowly started rubbing my arms with his hands.

"How bad do you want it?"

"I…can't…breath." I managed to gasp. He tensed then quickly sat himself up on his elbows.

"Fuck baby I'm…"

"Fuck me." I whimpered in a tiny voice, easily making myself irresistible. I perked up my butt and rubbed it against his hard on.

"Fuck me please…" I tried hard to sound weak and desperate; I knew how horny he got when I did it.

"Anything you want." He said, a deep growl emanating from his chest.

"Keep your ass up." My face was pressed against the covers and my ass was propped up by my knees. I felt him probing my tight pucker with his tongue. He licked then dipped his tongue inside, making me shiver. He worked it until I was nice and loose before pulling out and dipping an unlubed finger inside.

"Ah, l-lube it first."

"Don't have any." He chuckled darkly. I tightened my pucker and he growled.

"Save that for my cock babe."

"Then spit on your finger." I said with a frown. He leaned forward, purposefully pushing his cocks head inside me, and put three fingers in my mouth. I spat and licked until I was satisfied they were completely lubed then spat them out. He pulled his penis's head out, making me shake, and started fingering me with his index and middle finger. He pushed deep inside me and made me even looser than before, wanting it to be easier for me when he pushed inside, and then got his third finger in me and began gently stroking my prostate. Sparks of ecstasy flashed before my eyes.

"Ah!"

"Like that do ya?" he chuckled, sounding surprisingly evil.

"Yes, oh fuck yes." I gasped into the cover. He smirked, cocky bastard. He pulled out and started spitting on his cock.

"I should warn you, my cock is ridiculously huge…you may lose the ability to walk."

"Quiet you dog." I giggled. He had that big toothy grin of his and I swear this was my favorite face of his, him goofy happy. But it soon disappeared into a look of pure ecstasy as he started pushing his cock into me.

"Ohhh fuck baby ahahahaha fuck this is so good." He chuckled up at the sky, his eyes closed and his mouth open in a moan. I felt him slam into my spot and I started crying in pleasure, it felt incredible.

"Ah!" I gasped out, my face smearing with tears. He started at a fast, even pace. He hit my spot every single time, knowing how to move just right so he could hit that spot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I gasped with each hit as he quickened his pace. I could just hear his balls smacking into my ass over the fireworks, which were starting their finale.

"G-gonna cum!" I yelled more loudly than I had meant to.

"Me too baby, oh fuck me too." He gasped. He just let out a loud "AH!" and I felt him explode inside me, his cum covering my spot and filling me to the brink. That was enough for me to spill my seed on the covers, staining the red white. I collapsed forward and I felt half of his body fall on me, his lower half. His upper body had fallen on the red covers next to me, gasping like me. His cock was still inside me but I wanted the feeling of it inside me still. Soon our breathing slowed and he stared at me from his spot next to me.

"You should see yourself right now." He said, his hand came up to stroke my shaggy hair.

"You…words can't even…" he chuckled.

"It's hard not to make a compliment sound cheesy."

"Well I understand anyway." I giggled. I reached behind me and grabbed his cock. I pulled the cum covered thing out. He lifted his pelvis for me so I could move away but instead I moved closer to him and buried my face in his neck under his chin. He fell on his side and wrapped me in his arms before moving us so he was half draped over me.

"I'll take us inside when you are asleep." He chuckled softly against my nose. I smiled as his left hand came down to gently squeeze my ass cheek.

"Jake." I giggled.

"You know I have an ass fetish." He said with a smile. I just laughed as I fell asleep.

**Alright so I want to apologize for the shortness and the horrible long time I have taken to post. The site kinda has messed me up with the error messages it sends me. And…look I am also very busy in real life. I have ACT/PSAE's coming up (for those of you not sure what that is, it is basically an extremely important test I am being forced to take that will be a big part of getting a job when I graduate high school)**

**So I will try and post as often as possible but like I said, the time of the posts will be very erratic. But once this month is over, I am basically done with everything and I can take some time to write and finish up the story.**

**So again, apologizes (don't hate me) and please still review my story**

**Oh and I realize this flashback seems really, really random, but believe me, all the flashbacks will be very, very important.**

**Alright, that's all. Please review!**


	7. Eet

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency Finale

**Next chap!**

**Chapter 7: Eet**

**Jacob's POV**

"This is it." I said quietly. Jaspers old apartment building stood in front of me and Emmet. The glass at the very top had been fixed a long time ago, now it was like you would never know what had happened.

"Ready if you are." Emmet said. I just nodded.

"Let's do this." We ran inside, got in an elevator, and waited as it took us to the top floor.

**Victoria's POV**

"Almost there!" I yelled to Seth, who was clinging to me for all he was worth.

"I know!" he yelled back crankily. I smiled but the frown soon returned. Something wasn't right…I was getting an odd feeling in my stomach, like something bad was going to happen.

Something really, really bad

**Jacob's POV**

We stepped out of the elevator and began walking down the hallway to the door. An odd feeling of déjà vu over took me.

"I remember when you, me, and Alice walk down here, ready to fight a vampire." I said. Emmet laughed half heartedly but gave a sad sigh afterwards.

"Memories…terrible things."

"Not all…but I see what you are getting at." I replied quietly. We got to the door, I took a deep breath and said.

"So how do we play this?"

"I knock down the door, if he isn't there we check the place, if he is still not there…well I guess we wait."

"If he is there?"

"We don't give him time to move." Emmet said grimly. He sighed.

"If things get bad…get out."

"Em…"

"Get, out." He said seriously. I nodded.

"Fine, though it's hard to listen to someone other than myself…I'm an Alpha for fuck sake." He just shook his head.

"You have someone waiting for you…I lost my kid and my...Brady…" I frowned.

"We…never found your kids body Em."

"There was nothing left man…I know it, you know it…let's just leave it at that."

"About Brady…" I started.

"Let's do this." He said, crouching slightly. I nodded solemnly and got ready to shift.

Now

I kicked the door in and we both rushed in

What we found was…unexpected.

The place looked the same as the last time I had seen it, furniture, windows, everything. Except, sitting on the couch in the middle of the room was the blond haired man from the video tape.

And sitting next to him, his little body slightly weighed down by the vampires arm around his shoulders, was Nahuel…playing with a deck of cards.

"Ah, boys, wondering when you would be popping up." He said with a half cocked smile and a twinkle in his amber eyes.

"Like the accommodations? Good old Jasper said I could have them if something should ever happen to him…I'm sure beheading wasn't expected!" he cackled. He was not what I had expected. I had honestly half expected a red eyed, demon headed, monster that spat fire. This guy…he seemed so normal and non chalant, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Your turn." The little boy suddenly said. I stared; they were playing some sort of card game.

"Ah it is!" he picked up a card and moved a few around then he smiled.

"Your turn." The little boy frowned and picked up his cards and stared at them then back at the ones lying on the table. Demetri suddenly looked back at us.

"Ah, sorry, anyway, come! Sit down!" he gestured to the couch directly across from him, the only thing separating us was a glass table.

I turned to Emmet to see what we should do, and was surprised to see his face. Emmet's face was a pure mask of terror, and it was a look I had never seen on his face before.

Emmet was terrified of this man, and I had no idea why.

"Please Emmet, sit, relax!" he chuckled. To my surprised, Emmet slowly walked around and sat down, I joined him cautiously.

"So, what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"I…the bomb."

"Ah yes, the bomb…did you not like my little treat?"

"You…killed people."

"Oh that was all Sam's idea…he is quite insane now, but he still has enough sense to get revenge on all of you. You see me and him go far back…even before my supposed death. I and he were talking a little while ago, you see I'm the one who saved his life in New York, and he told me all about you guys and how he 'needed revenge'. So I agreed to help him…simply because I wanted to see my sweet, sweet Emmet again." Emmet visibly shivered at the sound of his name.

"Ok…where is Sam?" I said, my voice sounding weak.

"Your turn!" the little boy giggled. Demetri smiled and kissed the boy on the head, making him smile, and suddenly the cards shifted position. He was so fast I didn't even see him move.

"Wow!" Nahuel giggled. Demetri just smiled and kissed the boys head again. He suddenly turned his attention back to us.

"Sam is in Port Angeles." He chuckled. I stared surprised.

"You are just telling us? Just like that?"

"Just like that." He said with a smile.

"Anything else? Me and Nahuel here have a flight to London in an hour?"

"Y-you what?" I said surprised.

"Y-you can't just…" and then suddenly he was there, right in my face, that care free expression still on his face. I hadn't even seen him move.

"I think you will see that I can do whatever I please my friend." He chuckled. But I could hear a very slight edge in his tone, and it frightened me. I understood why Emmet was so terrified of him. Suddenly he was back in the position from before, as if nothing had happened. I risked a glance at Emmet; his face had gone from terror to impassive.

"W-why do you want the boy?" I said confused. He just smiled.

"He is my new mate of course." I glared at him.

"He's just a boy!" Demetri stared confused but suddenly laughed.

"You think…? You misunderstand, I will let him age for a while before changing him…" he smiled inwardly and stroked the boy's hair, who was still playing with his cards.

"So, he has nothing to do with Sam?" this was the first time Emmet had spoken at all…and he sounded gruff.

"Not entirely, he wanted the wolves on the chase, and this seemed the perfect way."

"Daddy's not nice." The little boy suddenly said, serious.

"He's never home…and when he is, he's mean to me! He's always cranky…but Mr. Demetri is nice! I don't want to go home!" the little boy grumbled, shoving a couple cards down.

"Your turn." He mumbled.

"So my dears, it seems our time is up." He stood and gave a stretch.

"We will see each other again one day, that you can be sure of." He was suddenly in front of Emmet, his mouth next to his exposed neck, his incisors bared.

"Oh how I have missed you Emmet…but I have a new love now, apologize to the wolf for me will you? The one you were sleeping with." He was suddenly standing by the large window; the cards had been collected and were sitting on the little boys' lap, who was in Demetri's arms.

"Well my dears, I bid you a due."

"Bye!" Nahuel giggled.

Then they were gone

The room was quiet as we sat there in a bit of a stupor.

"Emmet…how exactly do you know him?" I said finally, staring at him. Emmet sighed, his voice quivered as he spoke.

"He…he's my maker he….he made me vampire." He said, his voice pained.

"And I killed him over 50 years ago…and here he was, sitting in front of me like nothing had happened…and he…is still so…terrifying." A shiver ran down his back.

"God he…he looks the same I…" he shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. I patted his back and he shrugged me off.

"We…we found nothing alright?" he said seriously. I nodded.  
"Right man, nothing at all."

"Hey!" A voice called. We quickly stood and turned around, Victoria and Seth.

"Baby." I said, he ran forward and buried his face in my shirtless chest.

"Are you ok?" he said with a sniffle. I smiled at him and kissed him slowly before letting him go and picked him up bridal style.

"Just fine." I said with a smile. I stared at Victoria.

"Thanks for going with him."

"No problem." She said with a shrug.

"So did you guys find anything?" she asked, looking around the room.

"No, nothing, Jacob's little tip didn't pay off." Emmet said. I shrugged.

"Tanya tricked me, what can I say?" I noticed Seth staring hard at me but I pretended to not notice.

"I guess all that's left to do is head on home."

"Ya…" Emmet looked tremendously disappointed. I knew he had planned on killing Demetri…but the shock of seeing him had caught him off guard, he had missed his chance. Victoria's phone started ringing and she quickly answered it.

"Ya...Mmhmm…no nothing…what….WHAT!...we'll be right there." She hung up.

"That was Alice…Emmet…its Brady." His eyes widened.

"What?"

"He…he's alive." There was silence, then Emmet disappeared.

"Lets go." I said. I stripped off my pants and tied them to my leg then shifted. Victoria disappeared and Seth got on my back, and I was off.

**This was a lot shorter than I had meant it to be but…well, anyway. I hope you liked it and I hope that answered a lot of questions you may have had.**

**Anyway, as always. Please, please review! Love you!**


	8. The Game of Chess

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency Finale

**Sorry this took a while, like I said, uber important tests. Anyway, here it is!**

**Chapter 8: The Game of Chess**

**Seth's POV**

"I still think we should be with Brady." I said with a huff.

"No baby, Emmet and Brady need some alone time." He said. When we got back to the hospital, Brady was awake…and without a memory. Jane explained it all to us, all of us taking it in silence. Emmet looked heartbroken, and entered the room in silence. We left shortly after that, knowing that the two had some catching up to do.

"Ya I guess…all of this running around probably isn't good for the baby." I said with a smile. He tried to smile, but what I got in return was a forced half smile have grimace.

"Is there something wrong Jake?" I asked curiously. He shook his head and I sighed.

"Like you would tell me anyway." I mumbled. He pulled the car up to our house and I sighed.

"Home, feels like forever sense we've been here."

"Few hours tops." He chuckled. There was a bit there, of his old self. But soon that sad, upside down smirk covered his face again and I felt disappointment.

"Come on ya big lug, let's get you a pair of clothes…or take some off, depending on if I have a headache by the time we get to the bed room." I said with a smile, running around and opening his car door. He gave me a weak smile and I grabbed his hand and slammed the car door behind him. All he had on were a pair of too tight sweats. Course that's all I had on but I digress. I drug him behind me and soon we were inside, in the kitchen. I sat on the table and spread my legs apart. He put his hands on my hips and kissed me lovingly. I suddenly grinned.

"Let's do something we've never done before alright?"

"Like what?"He asked curiously. I just grabbed his hand and drug him after me. I brought him out to the porch and drug him over to the side of the house.

"Pick that up for me." I said, pointing to a ladder. He raised an eyebrow and I smiled.

"I wana fuck on the ro…" I grabbed my stomach as a strong stinging pain filled my being.

"Ahhh." He stared at me and quickly ran to me.

"Seth?"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." I repeated over again and again, gripping my stomach.

"Ahhhhhh." Suddenly I felt something rush up and I threw up all over the sand…leaving it red with my blood.

"Well that's not good." I said, going unconscious.

When I woke up again, there was a TV noise in the background. My stomach no longer hurt but there was the faint taste of copper in my mouth.

"Ah, he lives." Alice was sitting next to my bed, a sad glint in her eyes futilely hid by a weak smile.

"What…"

"Jake was just going to the bathroom."

"What's going…"

"Everyone was worried…well except Brady but he can't exactly help it since he doesn't have any…"

"Alice!" I yelled. She shut up immediately.

"What's going on? What happened? Is the baby ok?" She was going to lie; I knew it before she even said anything.

"Ya, its fine."

"It's gone isn't it?" I said, unable to keep the heartbreak out of my voice. My voice quivered, tears filled my eyes, and my body shook as a sob escaped my throat. If she could cry I knew she would but she was unable to cry because of what she was.

"I…I'm so sorry."

"Jake." I sobbed, burying my face in my legs, curling into a ball to try and escape the world.

"Jake." I repeated, unsure why Jake wasn't here holding me. I heard a door open and close and an angry.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing…he figured it out for himself…sorry Seth." I felt a cold hand squeeze my hand then I heard heels on tile and a door open and close.

"Seth…" my body shook with sobs and tears that wouldn't let up in their assault on my body. I felt his arms; I unfurled myself and buried myself in his chest.

"It's alright, it's ok…" Unsure how long, how long I sat there crying. A few hours for certain, I was worrying Jake, needed to stop, had to stop, but I couldn't, can't, why? Why so attached? Only had for a few weeks, déjà vu. What? What am I doing…it feels like gravity is pushing me away, flying, flying….

I grabbed Jake's finger and started to nibble on it, needing something to hold on to, something to keep me from going completely insane.

So is this depression? I've seen those sad commercials about the people who have it and some medicine that supposedly helps with it…but I guess I never realized how terrible it was until I actually had it, if that's what this was. Maybe I was insane now; maybe I was just being a drama queen. Maybe I was…what was I?

"I want to go home." I said, unable to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"Ya…we need some alone time…" He said heftily, like he was preparing himself for a night of crying…mostly from me probably. He helped me into my clothes, I doubt I could have helped myself into them even if I wanted to, and he carried me out.

"Is he ok?" I heard someone say, Victoria I believe.

"I'll…explain later." Alice said quietly. After a little while I was in a car, driving, a bump on the road, windows open, driving, moving, flying…

"Home." He said. He started helping me up but I pushed him off and got out myself. I wasn't quite sure where I was going, I was just letting my feet move for me. I heard Jake call out, didn't hear him, keep moving.

I was around the house, I stopped moving. I was next to the ladder, staring at the blood red sand that was covered with, well, my blood. I was mesmerized by it, all I could think was 'you killed him'. Suddenly it was the sands fault, I found something to blame. I angrily started kicking it, messing up the blotch in the yellow sand. Jake was suddenly there, pulling me away while I fought him and tried to kill it, that, that 'thing' that killed my child, my baby, my baby.

I was screaming, yelling, cursing, blood thirsty, wanting to avenge my baby, Jake pulling me back, back, back, back to Earth. Getting dizzy, screaming, starting to hyperventilate, angry tears, flying, flying…flying towards insanity.

(Sometime later)

I don't remember waking up, or even falling asleep. For all I knew days, hours, minutes, seconds, years could have past and what would I know? I was a pathetic pawn in a game of chess, god was the player, using me, I was happy, he ruined that, it was his fault, no, yes…flying…

I sat up, Jake? I looked around, no trace of him, maybe he left, I hope so, I needed time, I had to stop myself from reaching the sky, flying…

I stood; I was in nothing but a pair of sweats and a black shirt that wasn't mine.

"Food." I said out loud, that's what I would do, eat, something stupid, remedial, what was the point? I was only eating for one now.

I walked into the kitchen, abandoned, no one, empty. Dead silence, good, needed that. These were my thoughts, bits, pieces of sentences; no point in thinking was there?

Why was I so affected by this? He was just a bit of nothing in my stomach, try again. Ya that's…

But even thinking that felt wrong, like I already knew it wouldn't work, in some part of my mind.

"No knives." I said out loud, my voice was monotone, dead, nothing, nothing…

All of the knives were out of their sockets, I checked the drawers, none. He took all the knives away…thinking I would slit my throat…why shouldn't I?

"Cause no knives." I said out loud. I picked up a plate and I threw it across the room, shattering it, why? No reason, none, none, just…something real.

It was like…nothing mattered anymore, not Jake, not Alice, nothing, no one, nothing…gone…my babies…baby…no…wait…

I gripped my head, headache, massive, images, fireworks, me having sex with Jake on the roof…no…that never happened…but it did…but why…no…no…he…he didn't…

I ran into our bedroom, and I threw a painting off the wall, revealing a safe. I quickly threw in the combo, 19-19-26, and I threw it open. I ripped out a giant box and I rifled through our medical records. Jacob was always the one who did the medical stuff so I never bothered looking through it…and he would know that. I found a file, a random one but the date on it felt familiar, and I looked through it.

That was when the memories came to me, why my baby's death was affecting me so badly. I dropped the folder and I threw up into a trash can. A cold sweat covered my body, inhuman, monster, pawn, flying, flying…

I ran out of the room, the folder back in my hand. I ran to the weight room, got in the colder, wrapped my arms around my legs, and gasped, trying to get my breath.

_Knock, knock, knock_

I was flying, almost there, time running out, running out, running out, running out….

I got up, ran to the door, and opened it, Victoria, alone.

"Seth, I heard what happened and I wanted to check on you…" I shoved the folder into her hands. She was staring at me in shock, probably because of the wild look that was surely in my eyes.

"In three days, I want you to show me this folder, alone, we have to be alone, tell no one you have it, NO ONE!" I snarled. She jumped in surprise and nodded.

"O-ok what…"

"JUST DO IT!" I roared. She yelped and shook her head up and down.

"Yes, ok."

"Get out, before Jake comes home, before he sees it."

"Ok." She said. She turned and soon disappeared. I felt a small weight lift, good, good, now I would win, I would win this game of chess.

I would beat my king

That feeling of triumph only lasted for a few seconds, the depression pushed in on me once again. I felt alone, tired, alone, dead, floating, flying, insanity, closer…

I ran to our room, I picked everything up, put it back in the safe, closed it, put the pictured back, no sign I was ever in it.

It all made perfect sense now, perfect sense, why I was so affected by it all, why I felt such deep sorrow for my king…

I waited, until I heard a door open and close. I walked out, touched his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he stared at me in silence.

"Why didn't you tell me that this was our fourth failed attempt at bringing a child into this world Jacob? Why did you wipe my memory with that alpha side of you Jacob? Why did you make me forget I was ever pregnant?" The shock was evident on his face, horror, it made perfect sense now why he never wanted a child, why he always looked so sad, the papers had revealed it all.

I couldn't get pregnant; it was because my body simply wasn't designed to hold a child. No males body was designed for it, the only reason Brady had managed it was because of Emmet's vampire blood that coursed through that dead babies veins.

"Why do you lie if you love me so much Jacob?" I asked, kissing his lips, he didn't kiss back, his body was frozen stiff. I took a step back, balled my fist, and put all of my anger, all of my pent up energy, and punched him in the face.

I didn't do a thing but leave a bruise, but it still felt good to be able to do it. He stared at me, waiting, waiting for more. But I was done, that was all I wanted, I was done, done with it all.

"Just do it." I said, sitting down.  
"Do what?" He said finally, his voice barely a croak.

"Do you what are going to do, what you have done to me three times already, wipe my memory, and make things easier for you and me." I said, staring at him, hating his guts.

"Kill another memory Jacob, make me forget, make me thing the brief period of no memory is completely normal, I'm flying Jacob, flying towards fucking insanity you son of a bitch, be my gravity Jacob, bring me back to Earth like you have time and again."

"It's not easy for me to do this, you get to forget and I have to live with this for the rest of my FUCKING LIFE!" he snarled. I snarled back and slammed my fist into his chin.

"DO IT YOU FUCKING PUSSY!" I roared.

Flying, almost there, almost there…

"Fine!" he roared. I smiled.

"Did you ever think maybe I don't want to forget?" he ignored me.

"Forget Seth." The tone, I could hear it, forcing me to obey. I smiled, gravity was returning, my sanity returning.

He was saving me, keeping me from flying into insanity, lost forever; he was forcing me back, back, back to the ground, toward sanity, toward him.

"I hate you Jacob Black." I said with a smile and a tear.

"I command you to forget, forget you were ever pregnant, forget everything you have remembered, instead replace them with happy memories of us, us making love and holding each other and loving one another, forget the pain Seth, forget…" he was done and I didn't remember a thing.

I frowned, what was going on?

"Jake?" I said confused, looking around.

"What the hell? This place is a mess!" He smiled.

"We were getting a little crazy with our making out, knocked a few things over…"

"You get so fucking messy." I giggled, kissing his chin. I frowned, it looked darker.

"Do you have a bruise?"

"You punched me on accident, its why we stopped." He said with a smile. I frowned.

"Ok I guess I'm the messy one…" I got out a broom and started sweeping up pieces of a plate. I turned and noticed him just staring at me, a look I couldn't quite place on his face. I smiled and pulled off his white shirt and kissed his chest.

"Why don't you stop staring and help me? I'll let you fuck me if you help." He smirked.

"Can't pass up an offer like that."

I felt so grounded, everything with Sam didn't matter right now, just what was going on now mattered. Being here with Jake like this was just great, I had never felt so…sane, so grounded, ya know?

**Well if you can believe it…that was it, this wasn't supposed to be released, this huge ass twist I mean, till later but well…it just worked perfectly.**

**Also that flashback? That was the third time he got pregnant and I wanted to share is all…**

**Also to clear it up to the confused. Seth cannot have a child because he is a boy and his body can't hold a baby. The only reason it worked for Brady was because of Emmet's vampire blood, which toughened the baby and kept it alive. **

**As you read, Seth had a mental breakdown. And for that reason, Jacob has been erasing Seth's memory of him ever being pregnant, to keep him from feeling that intense depression, as I described from his POV.**

**Anyway, anymore questions just put in review and I'll answer the question personally! IF no questions, please review anyway and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	9. Felix's Job

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency Finale

**Well thanks for the reviews! Next part! :D**

**Chapter 9: Felix's Job**

**Victoria's POV**

'_What was that all about?'_ I thought to myself as I ran through the streets, heading for the Police precinct. The folder was still in my hands, the folder Seth gave me. I couldn't shake that image out of my head, his face contorted in fear and sorrow, such sadness in his eyes…it was indescribable. He looked like a little child, a child in agony, a child who was simply begging for release from life. That image sent chills down my spine.

I arrived, my black wig still on my head and my fake French accent ready for use. I was about to enter when I stopped myself, I was meeting up with Alice, me, Jane, Felix, and Riley were still working on the case. Emmet simply told us that we would never find Demetri, to which Felix agreed full heartedly. That then brought about me and Riley's little reunion, short lived in spite of everything that was going on but still, it was nice. But now all of us were in search of Sam, who was here in Port Angeles according to Emmet (how he knew, none of us questioned it).

I shook my head, annoyed by my getting distracted. I stared at the vanilla colored folder and sighed, needing to know what exactly Seth gave me. He had practically begged me not to tell anyone what it was or that I had it…and to show it to him in 3 days, alone.

I opened it and read…medical records.

"Medical records?" I said with a frown. They were Seth's medical records, dating all the way back to 1952.

"This…" I stared at it in shock; there were only three records in here, all involving miscarriages.

"You…oh my…" It suddenly made perfect sense, the loss of his baby, the panic look of terror in his eyes, why he wanted me to show him these in 3 days…

Jacob was somehow erasing his memory of ever being pregnant! That was the only explanation…though how Jacob was doing it is beyond me, I know very little about werewolves.

"That's so…cruel." I thought to myself. He didn't want me to tell anyone, because…he knew they would tell Jacob.

Whoa Victoria, what are you involved in now?

This stuff dates back to before you were even born! I shouldn't even get involved, throw this folder away but…but I owe Seth, I was the one who almost killed him, I had to do this for him, I owe him.

"Alright, not a soul is gonna find out about this." I folded the folder in half and put it in my purse, hidden under make up…and a couple knives.

Never know when a vampire is gonna need knives but hey, can't ever be too sure.

I walked into the precinct, acting completely normal.

"Mal!" I smiled as Alice bounded up to me.

"Hi."

"Where'd you run off to?"

"Oh just…getting a drink is all."

"Ah, alright then, anyway, we have already gone through half of the city and we think is holed up in an abandoned apartment building on Belleview Street…"

"What about James?" I asked with a frown. She just smiled weakly.

"We'll have to ask Sam when we get there huh? Felix and Riley are going to check it out with us…"

"Shouldn't we get Emmet and Jake?" I asked, knowing Brady and Seth weren't in positions to help us.

"Jake is…busy, and Emmet is too busy with Brady right now. He might move, we got to go now…not even Sam can take all 4 of us on."

"True." I said, knowing strength in numbers was important.

"Alright." I said with a nod. We waited until Felix and Riley appeared, Riley clinging to Felix like he was unable to let go of him or something, which was understandable, the first few months of being a vampire are…tough. Being around so many humans…it's tempting. We all ran, not needing cars, to the street Alice mentioned. The building we were in front of looked trashy and just…terrible. It was in shackles and I had a feeling it was rat infested and a person with OCD's worst nightmare. We approached the building cautiously, all of us tense incase a wolf suddenly decided to attack.

"Well this isn't exactly flattering." Felix said, getting out of the crouched position and walking up to the front door. Riley sat back and clung to my arm while Felix approached the front door. He knocked on it but that little bit of force pushed the door slowly inward.

"Ah, how horror movie esque." He chuckled. He walked in, obviously unworried by any attacks.

"Hello?" he called, Alice walking in right behind him.

"Seems no one's home…but…" he took a long sniff and turned to Alice.

"Smell that?"

"Werewolf…and blood, he was here." I entered the home, Riley running past me to cling back onto Felix, who seemed to barely notice him. The place was empty except for a single, old, torn up couch in the middle of the room. There was a rat on the window across the room, sniffing something that looked absolutely disgusting. I frowned and sniffed, smelling a faint coppery scent and something that smelled like wet dog.

_Thump_

We all got tense as we heard someone running above us, dust falling from the ceiling.

"Go." Felix said. He ran around the corner, Alice right behind him, I drug Riley along with me at a normal human speed. We ran up the stairs, that I was half afraid would collapse under our weight, and arrived upstairs.

"N-no! Don't kill me sir!" we ran into a room, Felix had a man wearing ratty clothes and a big, bushy, white beard and dark green eyes by the collar, the man looked scared to death.

"Who are you?" Alice said.

"N-names Roger lady, please I wasn't doing anything wrong, I swear!" The man looked like he was about to burst into tears and Felix sighed and let the man go.

"Sorry, you just startled us is all…we thought the place was abandoned." Felix said. The man rubbed his chest and gave a weak laugh.

"Ya, well, can't blame you for thinking that. Only thing in this place are rats and roaches…well, and me, though I like to associate myself with the roaches."

"You live here?" Alice said.

"Well now I do…whenever that man moved out."

"What man?" I asked.

"Sam or something like that, that's what the scary man with the kid called him."

"Demetri?" Felix said. The old man snapped his fingers.

"That was the scary man's name…ole Rodger heard them talking about all kinds of stuff…but that Sam character was in bad shape I'll tell you what. He was coughing up blood and was limping like his leg was no help at all!"

"Do you happen to know when and where he left to?"

"Well I can tell ya he left about 2 days ago…ya just missed him. But if you ask me, the condition he was in? He wouldn't have had the ability to get to far, definitely not out of the city." Felix nodded and smiled.

"Thank you…Rodger?" He pulled out a wallet and gave the man 3, $50 dollar bills, and what looked like a business card.

"If you want a job, go to Warner Street and go to the auto shop, give that card to a man named Laurent and tell him Felix sent you. Tell him you are an excellent eavesdropper…the work is illegal but the pay is excellent." Rodger raised a hand.

"Say no more, you had Ole Rodger here at Illegal and pay." Felix smirked.

"Thanks." He turned.

"Let's go." We all ran outside with our vampire speed and soon were back at the precinct.

"So he's probably still in the city…and still badly wounded it seems." Alice said. I smirked.

"If that fall was as bad as you all say it was, then I highly doubt he would be able to completely heal within a month…and from the sound of coughing blood…I would gander a few of his ribs didn't set right, probably pushing on his lungs…if you ask me I say we leave him. He'll die eventually." I said.

"Or he'll get someone to fix his issues and help him live…though why Demetri didn't do it is beyond me, I figured they were friends."'

"Demetri has no friends, only colleagues and people he owes favors to or people who owe him favors." Felix said with a smirk.

"Sam somehow knew Demetri was still alive, asked him to repay a debt or asked him for a favor. And here we are now, in this whole mess." Felix said with a sigh.

"If Demetri owed Sam a debt…then that must have been one hell of a debt, considering everything Demetri has done so far, but since Emmet said Demetri was gone now…I would say Demetri has already paid him back and left, leaving Sam to fend for himself. Now he's dying and trying to find a place to hide…and someone willing to fix him before its too late."

"This just gets better and better." I chuckled when Felix finished.

"So let's say, Sam gets his ribs fixed today, how long before he was 100%?" Riley asked, saying his first words since we saw each just half an hour before.

"Oh…depending on werewolf healing...24 hours."

"How long do you think he has?" Alice said. He chuckled.

"About a week…which means pretty soon he is going to start getting very desperate for help, which means he is going to get very, very, sloppy." He smirked.

"Which means it's about time to get a little help, have people comb over the city…" he smiled.

"I think it's about time you met the big boss man."

"What? Wait…do you mean…" Alice looked a weird mixture of excitement and shock.

"Ya Alice, I think it's about time you found out what I do for a living." Felix said with a huge grin on his face.

**I personally think Felix's job has always been a funny, cool mystery…and now you get to find out what his job is! Probably some of you don't care but I think its kinda awesome personally…anyway, you get to re meet an old character again next chapter, and I think I might work in a lemon too.**

**Please review!**


	10. Those Thought Dead

Black and Clearwater Detective Agency Finale

**Alright….I am truly sorry for the long, long, hiatus. My inspiration for the story died…but now its back in full force, and I swear to you…this story will be done by the end of the month. :] Anywho...I hope you all forgive me for this.**

**The story…there's only one way I can finish this story. I am only going to go from three POV's for the rest of the story, Jacob, Seth, and Victoria. I know this seems…well, bad for the other characters, especially Brady and Emmet, but a reviewer gave me a brilliant idea for the character of Emmett, which I will tell you all in the last chapter.**

**I would also like to announce that I will be making two new stories after this one.**

**One will be based on the movie Winters Bone (like I did with my story Grit, which was based on the movie True Grit) that will be called Winters Bone haha, and the other doesn't have a name yet, and it's a story that will go into territory that I haven't covered yet…it's a ghost story :D Can't you just imagine a ghost popping up and Paul screaming like a little girl before being brutally murdered by the ghost? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..my god I'm sadistic.**

**Anywho, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Those Thought Dead**

**Jacob's POV**

"Jake!" he giggled as I kissed his nipple.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Stop...the phones ringing."

"I'll get it later." I said with a smile. He frowned at me and I sighed.

"Fine." I picked it up and clicked the little button.

"Ya?"

"Jake, its Alice."

"Hey boo." I said, making Seth giggle and making me smile with him.

"When the hell did I become boo?"

"You've always been boo." I chuckled.

"Whatever, listen, Jake…we found him."

My blood went cold

Seth stopped laughing and stared at me.

"Huh?"

"Sam, we know where he is, right now. He's in an old abandoned apartment building in Port Angeles…"

"Address, now Alice." I hissed.

"I was going to bring Felix and Laurent…"

"Who?"

"Felix's…boss."

"No…forget it Alice. I'm going alone."

"NO! Jake…at least let me go with you, you can't find him without the address, so you are atleast taking me."

"Fine…just you and me Alice, what about Victoria?"

"She'll stay here…"

"No, send her over here to watch Seth, just incase Sam has anymore tricks up his sleeve."

"Alright…meet me at the Emmet's destroyed place in one hour…we end this today." She hung up, and I turned to stare at Seth, who was staring at me incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? Jake I'm going with you."

"No baby…I need to…"

"Jake! We're in this together…Sam has caused me as much pain as you!" He jumped out of bed, his naked form angrily turning away from me. I stood and hugged him from behind, my arms squeezing him tightly.

"Love…I don't want you to come because…I don't want you to see what I do to him."

"Jake…he was weak, dying…maybe…maybe we should take him to the police, get him arrested…"

"What?" I snapped, turning him so I could look him in the face.

"Why the hell would we do that?"

"Jake…he's dying. Let him suffer in prison…"

"Hell no, I don't want there to be a chance of him recovering and coming after us again…no, this ends today."

"I…there's no arguing with you is there?" I smiled.

"Not really." A doorbell rang and I sighed.

"Get dressed, I'll get it." Seth started rifling through clothes as I quickly pulled on a pair of old shorts and opened the front door. It was Victoria, no longer wearing her wig.

"Hey Ja…." I closed the door behind me, leaving me and her outside.

I grabbed her by the throat and gently, yet intensly, pushed her against the closed door.

"J-Jake…." She gasped as my hand enclosed around her.

"Did Alice explain to you what I did to Seth?"

"N-no…"

"I erased all memory of him being pregnant." She gasped and started at me shocked.

"You do not speak of babies, of him being pregnant, or anything else involving babies, do you understand me?" She simply nodded and tried to pry my hand off, but not even she could do it.

"Good." I said with a smile. I let her go and opened the door.

"Won't you come in?"

(1 hour later)

"Alice." I said with a smile. Alice smiled back; she was wearing all black, apparently deciding to go goth today.

"Jake…" She waved a strand of her short black pixie haircut out of an eye and suddenly became serious.

"Did you…"

"Ya…Seth doesn't know a thing."

"You can't keep doing this Jake…maybe…you should consider what I proposed last time." She said.

"A vasectomy? Become half a man? Puh." She sighed.

"Forgot, the whole Alpha dominance thing."

"Ya well…where are we going exactly?" She sighed and put on a pair of sunglasses, unnecessary, but it added to the sex appeal she was practically oozing right now.

We were sitting on a bus stop bench, right across from us, there were still crews of people clearing up the wreckage from the bomb.

"Did you know they are done finding people? Not a single baby found."

"Huh." I said.

"That means…"

"Either Emmet's baby was incinerated or Demetri took it before the bomb went off…"

"We still have yet to find Demetri." Alice said with a sigh.

"Our case is completely fucked…this isn't even a case anymore it's just…goop." I shivered as memory of my meeting with Demetri came back to me…I used to be able to say the only thing that scared me was Sam, but now…the only thing that truly terrifies me is that man…no, demon, a demon in a vampires body.

"Ya…we should just forget about that guy. Right now…we need to find Sam."

"Address right here…Felix is reluctant to let us go alone."

"Don't worry…Sam's dying Alice, I don't think we have to be afraid of him anymore."

"Jake…its not him I'm afraid of." She said, staring at me. I frowned at her.

"Me?"

"Jake…I know what he's done and all…but he's dying Jake…I think…prison would…"

"Seth called you huh?" I said. She shrugged.

"Ya…I promised I would propose the idea to you." I laughed at her.

"Do you really agree with him?" She smirked.

"Please, I want to suck the bastard's blood till he's dry." I laughed at her.

"No Alice, I don't want tainted blood touching your beautiful lips."

"Oh, smooth talker." She said with a laugh. I started laughing as well, for a few minutes we just laughed until soon it wasn't funny anymore and she sighed.

"I miss this Jake…the kidding around…the smiling…I miss it."

"Same Alice, same…but once this is done…I'm taking Seth and buying that Island I told you about. Just us…and of course you and Nessie can come visit us whenever you like." She smiled.

"I'd like that…Nessie would too, she's just been so…depressed since Sam killed…Collin." Her expression hardened and I nodded.

"For everyone he's killed."

"For everyone he's killed." We stood and she began walking down the sidewalk, me keeping pace right next to her.

We walked for about 10 blocks until finally arriving at a dilapidated structure that seemed to be crumbling at the seams, covered in a variety of graffiti.

"Be ready Alice…if I know Sam, he will have some kind of trick up his sleeve…he would never go quietly."

"Alright…I'll run as fast as I can through the entire place to check out to make sure there aren't any trip wires or bombs." She disappeared and reappeared 10 seconds later.

"Nothing…I saw him Jake…top floor…he…you just need to see." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the door. We ran up the stairs, my heart beat thumping just a little faster with each step, knowing now I can finally end it all.

But not before he suffers

We arrived, I kicked down the door, and there he was.

He was sitting on big reclining chair, connected to his arms were tubes that connected like vines to a variety of machines. One was a heart monitor; one looked like it was dripping something into him, morphine. Another was a strange one that seemed to be doing something with his blood, and the last was simply a black box, with a tube that connected to something under his shirt.

But that wasn't what shocked me

His arms were tiny sticks, like he wasn't eating and had not been moving by himself. The same was probably the same for his legs, but I couldn't see because black sweats covered them. His cheeks were hollowed in and his eyes looked dead, like there was nothing left in him. His hair seemed brittle, like someone who wasn't eating right. His teeth were…disgusting, gangerine and gingivitis took care of that. He looked like one of those cancer patient victims who were forced to go through months and months of chemotherapy.

I almost didn't want to kill him, because it seemed almost like a mercy killing.

"Jacob! My friend! Come! Come!" it was a shock to hear Sam's voice come from this…dead creature, still strong and insane just like before, as if god was playing some kind of sick joke with his voice.

"I was wondering when someone would find me!" He started cackling, but then that turned to coughing, which made blood start dribbling from his mouth.

"So, so glad you found me my good friend! You must see this!" He flipped a switch, and suddenly a TV I hadn't noticed right behind me turned on. Instead of TV, it was a camera inside a bank filled with people, doing ordinary things.

"You see my friend, I have bombs placed all over that place, my good friend Demetri put them there for me! Now, see this little black box?" Me and Alice both turned and he slapped the top of it.

"See this tube? Its connected straight to my heart, and if it stops beating, those bombs go BOOM! HAHAHAHAHAAHA…ACH!" he started coughing up blood, while trying to control his laugher. I just stared at him, and Alice stared as well.

"W-what? Why!"

"Because! I want to live my dear! And unless you want to kill all those innocent people, you will sit there and hear what I have to sa…" I rushed forward and grabbed his skinny neck; it was so skinny my entire hand could wrap around it.

"So…you say I can't kill you huh?" I squeezed tighter, the heart monitor started going through the roof with beeps, and his eyes started to bulge out of their sockets.

"Well then tell me you pathetic excuse for an Alpha wolf, if I can't kill you, can I still make you suffer to the point you almost die, but never quite hit that beautiful release?" Terror filled his eyes and my eyes clouded over as I let my other side take over, oh god I would enjoy this.

I let him go and he started gasping for air and I turned. Alice was grinning.

"Glad to see you had the same idea Jacob."

"Do you happen to have a knife Alice?" She smiled and snapped out a tiny nail file.

"Not quite a knife…"

"Oh, it'll work just fine…so Sam!" I said, grabbing the nail file and turning around.

"Let's see...oh I know! Let's play a game!" I pulled up a chair right in front of him and sat down, Alice got another one and sat down next to me.

"So heres the game Sam, for every person you've killed, we chop off a finger…and when we run out of those, we start cutting off your toes…and if THOSE run out, we chop off your cock and make you eat it, sound good?"

"Y-you wouldn't! I…I'll die from the shock."

"Oh darn, he's right." Alice said, disappointed.

"Alright…let's just do a few fingers then…maybe an eyelid or two…" I grabbed his pinky and forced it flat onto the chair.

"Lets see…this first one…is for Embry." I used all my strength and pressed down on the finger, it came off in a flash.

"AHHH!" He roared as I tossed it behind me.

"Oh Jake, let me have the next one."

"Of course." I said with a smile, handing her the bloody instrument. She grabbed the thumb on his other hand and snarled at Sam.

"You killed a little girl's best friend right in front of her…you son of a bitch, this is for Collin." Off came the thumb, another roar of pain and the heart monitor starting going insane.

"Alright, let's give him a little break before we continue. I chuckled, standing up, Alice smiled.

"We have a lot more to cover Sam! Leah…"

"My Father." I said.

"Brady and Emmet's baby…"

"N-NO! NO! PLEASE! I…I DID'NT KILL THE BABY!" We both stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?"

"T-the other room…oh god no more, please I beg of you…no more! He…check the other room…" Alice disappeared, but reappeared slowly walking through the caved in door.

In her arms was Collin, sleeping peacefully. His dark black curls and dark skin reflecting mostly from his wolf heritage. I remember when I first saw the baby thinking how he almost had none of his vampire side features, besides the immortality and tough skin.

"He's safe…I had Demetri take him as a backup plan but…I never needed to use him…for god sake please no more." The hallowed shell of Sam begged, his lap covered in blood.

"If I…lose anymore blood…I'll die…please just…take me to prison or…the hospital…I…I don't want to lose all my fingers….please."

"You disgust me….but I agree with him Jake, lets…let him go, we got what we wanted…and we can't let those people in the bank die."

"Fine." I said, swallowing my pride. Sam started laughing.

"You always were a coward Jacob…you finally have me in your grasps, and your letting me go? Ha! You are just like your pathetic oaf of a father!" Alice stared at him.

"You asshole!" He just laughed.

"Please, you can't kill me, I can say whatever I want and this little bitch can't do a thing about it! Torture me anymore and it'll kill me, which kills about a hundred…"

I shoved my hand right through his chest

His eyes bulged and he screamed as my hand passed right through his breast plate and through his spine and through the recliner, I was about elbow deep through him.

"Y-you…how…could…you…."

"Because Sam, I'm the king, and this is checkmate." I pulled out of him, he gasped as he stared at the hole in his chest, and he died. I turned around to the TV, there was a boom, then static. Alice stared at me in shock.

"J-Jake…You just killed a hundred people!" I stared at her, fresh blood still covering my arm, and the glare of a killer in my eyes.

"I don't care Alice, I honestly don't care."

**Well there you go…Sam's dead, Collins alive, and about a hundred people are also dead…please review:]**

**Oh and yes, Jake is so strong; he can punch through a fucking spine**


	11. The Queen

BACDAF

**Yes well…I realize last chapter was extremely gruesome…but I think we can all agree that Sam deserved every bit of it. Anywho…there are only going to be about 2 chapters left, including this one, so sniffle, the series is almost over!**

**Anywho, please enjoy:]**

**Chapter 11: The Queen**

**Victoria's POV**

"Seth! Come see this!" I called, staring at the TV screen. He rushed in, his hair still a mess from the shower.

"Huh? What?"

"A bank blew up!"

"What?" I stared as a reporter, live on the scene, covered the destruction.

"Why do I get the feeling Jake and Alice are somehow involved?" I said. Seth sighed.

"Knowing Jake…he probably is somehow." He flipped off the TV and sighed again.

"I wish he would call already…it's been an hour."

"I know how you feel." I said. I stared at him, the same thought that had been bothering me for an hour coming back once again; did he truly not remember anything at all?

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it, Jacobs threat still hung in the air...but what about those folders? He told me to show him those in three days…it will have been three days tomorrow. So just…wait Victoria…just wait and see how things turn out. Because from past experience…pissing off Jacob was not a good idea.

**Jacob's POV**

"Jake, Jake…oh fuck this is bad." Alice said, shaking her head and staring at the TV.

"Oh god, oh god…"

"It's fine Alice." I said, ripping out the tubes from Sam's arms.

"You just killed about 100 people Jake! It is not ok! What are you doing?"

"Taking his body." I said, annoyed by her.

"Why?"

"I'm dumping it in a garbage can, and then I'm going to set say garbage can on fire."

"I…oh. Jake, we can just call Felix and let him…"

"NO! I am taking care of this myself…he's my problem."

"Stop acting like you can take on the world on your own!" she growled.

"WHAAAA!" We both jumped about a foot as the baby started to roar, tears streaking down his little face. I sighed and tossed the body on the ground.

"Need help Alice?"

"No I got it Jake…I've dealt with baby's before you know." She rocked the baby slowly and I sighed.

"Just…stop his crying and I'll take care of this…or follow me, your choice." I strung the body over my shoulder and started down the stairs, Alice right behind me, the baby slowly stopping his crying.

"He sure is a tough crier." Alice chuckled. I smiled despite myself.

"My father told me when I was young, that the harder the crier, the tougher the baby will be when they get older…"

"Were you a hard crier?" She asked curiously. I smiled.

"I would wake up have the tribe when I cried; at least that's what everyone told me…"

We were outside, the sun was dying and the street deserted. I found a half empty trash can and tossed him into it. I spat into trash can and sighed.

"Now I just need a match."

"Here…in my bag, grab it for me." I reached in and pulled out a lighter. I tossed all sorts of old news papers and a variety of other things on top of him and huffed.

"Got any alcohol?"

"I can go get some."

"Alright…I'll hold the baby."She handed him to me and disappeared. The baby stared up at me confused and I smiled as a dark thought entered my mind.

"You sure do look like Brady." I said with a smile. Alice reappeared with a bottle of whiskey.

"Got it."

"Pour it in." I said. She poured the whole bottle in, all over his body. I gave the baby back and became steel faced.

"Be seeing ya Sam." I lit the lighter and tossed it in, it caught fire instantly. Alice wrinkled her nose and I stared into the fire, the smell of garbage and burning flesh filled the air. The baby started crying and I smiled weakly.

"Let's go Alice…human flesh doesn't go with his sense of smell."

"Right…to my place, Emmet and Brady are staying there while Emmet finds a new…"

"Um…lets head to my place first…I just want to check in with Seth first." She shrugged.

"Alright." We found her car and drove home, she grimaced as we drove.

"God Jake…you're covered in blood."

"Ya." I chuckled as I played with the baby, who was giggling like crazy. I smiled and nuzzled his little nose, making him smile big.

"You sure are a lively one." I chuckled.

"Ya well you should have visited him more often Jake, you would know that already…"

"You know why I didn't visit." I said sadly as the memory of failed pregnancies filled my mind…me warping Seth's mind…I could never do it again.

If there was a god, never let him see what I was going to do today...and if he does, please forgive me, these are the actions of a desperate man.

A bastard

We arrived; I took a deep breath and exited the car, ignoring Alice's outstretched arms.

"Jake?" She could see it, besides Seth, she was the only one who could see subtle changes in my expression and know when something was wrong.

"Jake…" I walked quickly forward for the door…but before I could enter, Alice stopped me.

"Jake, what's going on."

"Alice…" I then broke down and told her…and she couldn't keep the disgust off her face.

**Victoria's POV**

"Seth…someone's at the door." I said, standing.

"I know…I can smell them…one smells like blood…bluh there's so much of it I can't make anything else out…"I walked to the door, Seth right behind me.

"Hey!" I called out.

"Who's out there?" The door opened, and in walked Alice and Jake…and a baby.

"J-Jake?" Seth said, shocked behind me. Jake was completely covered in blood, his entire shirt was soaked in it, and his entire left hand was completely incrusted with blood. In his hands was a small baby that looked a lot like him…but that was just my opinion.

"J-Jake!" Seth said excitedly.

"You found Collin! Brady and Emmet will be so…"

"This isn't Collin." Jacob said.

"This is our baby love, you had him remember?" Seth stared at him and I did as well.

"What?" Jacob repeated himself…except this time something was wrong with his voice, it was…strong, strange, like it compulsed me to listen to it. Seth shook his head and stared at Jake confused.

"This is our little Embry remember Seth?" Jake said.

"Jake! What are you doing holding little Embry like that when your covered in blood!" Seth snatched the baby away from him and scolded him for being dirty.

"Jake…go clean up!"

"Of course! Jake chuckled. But before he left, he stared at me right in the eye…and for a second I was completely terrified of what I saw there, but then it was gone and he walked away, Seth right behind him.

"A-Alice…what…"

"Jacob stole a baby." Alice said, not quite believing it herself.

"That was Brady and Emmet's baby…you can't just…"

"Brady doesn't remember him anyway Victoria…and Emmet thinks he's dead anyway…Jake can do whatever he wants…all for Seth."

"B-but it's so wrong! So Brady can't remember and Emmet thinks he's dead! You can't steal someone's child!"

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not." Alice chuckled half heartedly.

"I…I don't think I can do this Alice…"

"Then Jake is going to kill you." Alice said with a sigh.

"He's packing up this place and leaving for the island tomorrow…before Emmet has a chance to see that baby…we won't see either of those boys for a few years…at least until the baby's grown up and no longer recognizable…"

"He…he would just steal a baby? His friends baby…and feel nothing?" Alice laughed.

"No…not nothing…"

"He feels…happiness, you don't understand him because you haven't known him for as long as I have…hell even I still get confused by his motives…he says all of his actions are for Seth but…he makes me wonder." I stared at her.

"He's stealing his friend's baby and he's happy about it? How cold can one person be?" Alice laughed.

"Let's go Victoria, let's go tell everyone Sam is dead…" I shook my head.

"I…I can't say anything at all?"

"Not a damn thing…unless you want Jacob Black to kill you...which he will Victoria, he will."

**(The Next Day)**

"Baby you all ready!" I heard Jacob call. I was shocked when I arrived; shocked mostly by the fact that everything was already in boxes. The TV I was just watching last night was gone, the few pictures and decorations gone, the only thing left in the kitchen was the fridge, and the hallway was empty.

"Wow! You guys work fast!" I said. Seth appeared with Col…no, Embry in his arms.

"Ya! Well…Jake said we were leaving today and that's what we're doing…is Alice with you?"

"Right here!" Alice said with a smile behind me. Seth suddenly became sad eyed.

"Alice…this is the end of the Detective Agency…" Alice smiled.

"It's alright love….we had a good run, nothing we can do about it. You guys just take your baby and enjoy life on the island…"

"Well we won't always be on the island…we will have to take little Embry here to the mainland for school when he gets older…I never realized going in how much work a baby was!"

"Ya well it's a lot…promise me though that we can at least visit for holidays!"

"Of course! Everyone can…despite what Jake says." Seth giggled. Seth smiled.

"Alice I think Jake wanted to talk to you…he's outside on the porch getting all that stuff together…you still going to ship all of this to the island for us?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She chuckled. She disappeared and I smiled.

"You want to go sit down on the couch?"

"Ya…Embry is already getting bigger." He chuckled. WE sat down and I shivered, afraid of what was going to happen next.

But I owed Seth for what I did to him…I just hope this makes us even

"Hey Seth…look I don't know if you remember this but a few days ago you wanted me to show you this…" I pulled the files that had been stuck in my purse for the last three days out and handed them to him. He gave me a confused look and gave me the baby.

"What are they? I don't remember doing that…"

"I…just read them." I said as the baby fell asleep in my arms. He read…and read…and soon his eyes became wide. He closed the folder and grabbed his head, like whatever illusion had been over him was disappearing.

"What…my…I…Jake he…" He sat down, his eyes wide, his heart beating in his chest a mile a minute.

"I…remember…everything…"

"Seth…I read them over too…but it's ok…I know it's all…"

"That son of a bitch thought he would win huh? We'll I'm the queen, and everyone knows that's the strongest piece in the game." Seth chuckled under his breath, his eyes clouded over as he thought.

"Seth?" I said surprised. He looked up at me and frowned.

"Thanks Victoria…what's Collin doing here?"

"I…you don't remember?"

"I remember Jake bringing him home but that's it…wait…no…Jake didn't." I nodded.

"HE made you think he was your own baby Seth…he found him after killing Sam and instead of giving him back to Emmet and Brady, stole him and made you think he was yours."

"That…that's…"

"Seth…you got to give him back! I know how badly you want a baby…but…stealing someone else's…it's...It's wrong Seth." He stared at the baby and ushered for me to give him back, I did and he stared at the sleeping form.

"You know…I bet you are wondering how someone like Jake and someone like me are together right?" I stared at him, realizing it was true. The two of them were just so…different in so many ways. Jake was brutal and strong and protective, Seth was kind and gentle and fragile.

"It's because Victoria…we really aren't that different. You say I should give this baby back…" Then I saw it, the desperation on his face and sadness in his eyes.

"What if I don't want to give it back? What if I want to pretend like I don't know all of this, like this is my baby…I…I was going insane the day I gave you those papers…but now…now I know but have a baby…I have a baby…" he smiled.

"And my lover gave him to me…my beautiful, stupid, lover." He smiled again.

"You know he thinks he can outsmart me by using that Alpha tone but he should know I'm just like him…I'll do anything to protect myself." I stared at him, this boy, this complicated boy who was so much stronger than I was.

"I…you talk about Jake like…I don't even know if he's your enemy or your lover." He smiled coldly.

"I don't think he knows either."

**Alright…hope you enjoyed, please, please review :]**


	12. The King

BACDAF

**Alrighty…the next chap after this one is the epilogue…sniffle…but anyway, let's just um…sniffle…get this show on the…sniffle…road!**

**Chapter 12: The King**

**Jacob's POV**

"How's it going Jake?" Alice said behind me. I told Jake I was packing up things outside…but in reality I was smoking. I didn't answer her; instead I stared out at the ocean with a cigarette hanging loosely from my lips.

"Doesn't Seth hate it when you smoke?"

"I'm immortal, it's not like it can kill me."

"Ya but it makes you smell bad." She chuckled. I sighed, puffed, and stared at her.

"You're gonna send our things right?"

"Of course, that, and a ton of baby stuff." She said with a smile.

"Little 'Embry' is gonna need it…you're ready for this right? Ready for a baby?" I smiled weakly.

"I've been ready since the death of the first one."

"That's a long time." She said curiously. I sighed.

"I'm…every cell in my body is telling me not to do it Alice but…I have too."

"Jake…if you really don't want to steal the baby…"

"What? No, not that, that baby is mine now…I mean getting a vasectomy." She stared at me shocked.

"Wait…you're serious? I thought you didn't…"

"I know what I thought Alice but…I need to do it. I…can't risk getting him pregnant again, I don't think I could bear losing another one…it'll drive me insane. If we want another, we'll adopt."

"I…alright Jake, I…agree, you should do it."

"I know I do." I said with a sigh. I stared out at the ocean.

"You know I never realized how much I was going to miss this place…I half want to stay."

"I wish you could." Alice said with a smile.

"But you can't because…"

"I know Alice, Emmet and Brady...er well, just Emmet." Alice sighed.

"Life's so complicated now…"

"It won't be for long…we'll leave, everyone else can start rebuilding our lives…Sam's dead…I killed him."

"Ya, about that, why the hell did you do it Jake?" Alice asked in a hushed tone.

"Because of that, a hundred other people are dead, why did you kill all those people, just so you could kill Sam?" I smiled.

"Alice…it's complicated."

"Oh don't give me that." She growled. "Come on Jake, you can tell me…"

"I…alright." I sighed before I began.

"Fair warning, it's a long explanation."

"I'm all ears."

"A long, long time ago, when my tribe was still alive, Sam was the Beta as you will, second in command. My father was the chief. See...Sam was the best warrior in our tribe, he was fast, strong, had a large amount of women who he fucked regularly…it's easy to say I used to have a crush on him. I idolized him…he was everything I wanted to be…sides the fucking women part…but one day my idolization turned to…jealousy and rivalry. My father loved him, not in that way, but loved him as the son he always wanted…I mean I wasn't a disappointment in my father's eyes, I was just still very young and not even a wolf yet…but anyway I'm rambling." I laughed at myself and puffed the cig then tossed it in the sand.

"To get to the point of all of this…I wanted my father to be as proud of me as he was of Sam. Sam was quite literally perfection back then…and I wanted to prove to my father and myself that I was better than him, that I was perfection…that I was the king, the piece in a game of chess that was more important than all the rest. I wanted to be the most important thing In my father's life, not Sam…and the importance of Sam is what led to the destruction of my tribe and the death of my father…you know who killed my father? Sam, it's quite hilarious to be honest…my father saw him as a knight on the chess board…he was like the vamps though, white, while we were black." She stared at me and I sighed.

"So all in all, I wanted to be better than him, and I wasn't going to let a couple of pawns stop me from finally proving that."

"You know…this isn't a game of chess, these are people you're talking about, people, not pieces on a chess board." She said. I smiled at her.

"There are worse games I could play." I stood and walked inside. Seth and Victoria were on the couch. Seth had the baby and Victoria was shoving a manila colored folder into her purse. I frowned at the sight of it, it looked oddly familiar.

"Ah, Jake." Seth said with a smile. He stood and pecked me on the lips.

"I think he wants his daddy." The baby started grabbing for me and I smiled as he handed me Coll…Embry.

"Hey." I chuckled as the baby grabbed my lip. He giggled and gave a big yawn.

"He just woke up…but he wasn't asleep for very long, he's probably gonna fall asleep again."

"Probably." I said with a smile.

"Maybe then we can return him to Emmet and Brady, Collin is their baby after all."

My blood went cold

I stared at him, my a shiver went down my spine, his voice…he had sounded so cold and dark, had I heard him right? Seth looked me right in the eye, his eyes piercing my soul

Manila folder

I turned and gave Alice the baby, and then I ran at Victoria. I wrapped my hand around her throat and slammed her into the wall.

"GIVE ME THE FOLDER!" I snarled in her face. He quickly pulled out the folder and I tossed her across the room, folder now in my hand. I opened it and a sick realization hit me hard in the stomach.

"How the fuck did you get these?" I roared, grabbing her by the arm and slamming her into the wall. She screamed as I twisted her arm around her back, ready to snap it off like a twig, when I felt the cold metal of a knife against my throat.

"I gave them to her my king." Seth whispered in my ear.

"Now let her go, and for once, listen to me now." I let her go, and she zoomed across the room, shaking in fear. I felt Seth let me go, and suddenly something was slammed against the side of my head. It didn't hurt, but it stunned me enough to make me fall over. I stared at Seth, who had a broken in two wooden baseball bat in his hand. He got on top of me and pressed the knife against my throat and growled.

"Now Jacob Black, you are going to fucking listen and not try to move, because you and I both know I can kill you and you can easily kill me, but I love you more than life itself, so you are going to sit here and listen to me, understood?" I just stared at him, afraid of him and yet weirdly turned on by him at the same time.

"First off…" Suddenly he stabbed me in the arm and I hissed as the blade pierced my skin.

"THAT IS FOR FUCKING WITH MY BRAIN!" he ripped it out and I growled at him and he growled back.

"Second…" He punched me square in the face.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU STOLE A BABY!" I frowned, mostly because I had barely felt his first and it sort of defeated the purpose.

"And finally…" Suddenly his lips were on mine.

"That's for being a selfish bastard." I stared at him, confused now.

"Alice, take Victoria and leave us alone for a good 30 minutes, just wait out in the car with the radio on and try to ignore us."

"I always do." Alice said, looking pissed off.

"The fuck just happened…" Victoria growled as Alice dragged her out of the house. I stared at him, tears streaked down my face.

"You know, when I got my memory back I was afraid I would go crazy again but…once I saw the baby I realized what you did and I…I realized that you…you…you've suffered all these years completely alone and I…you did all of this for me." He said. I just stared at him.

"Before you came home I gave Victoria the folder and I told her to give it back to me…at the time I did it simply because I wanted to beat you in your own game but before you did it I started wanting you to make me forget and save me from going insane, having forgotten that I gave her the folder…so when she brought me back I was afraid it would happen again but then I saw that baby's face and she told me and I…I couldn't believe you would do something so cold and terrible and…sweet just for me." I stared at him and I put my hand on his cheek.

"Of course I would you…Seth you are the only thing in this world that's even had any meaning for me, any purpose…you are all that matters." I sighed.

"You want to give him back don't you?" He just stared at me dumbfounded.

"Are you joking? Hell no I don't want to give him back…I think if we do I would be ok at first but then I would start going crazy again…" I was suddenly on top of him, surprising him greatly, and I growled.

"I won't let that happen, if Emmet were to find out…I would kill him if it meant protecting you from that…that place again. You know I will." Seth nodded.

"I know you will my king." I sighed.

"I think that position belongs to you…you're much stronger than I am Seth." Seth laughed.

"Of course I am, why do you think I'm the queen?" He smiled weakly.

"You know we have a good half an hour…you want to fuck one last time in the house?" I smirked.

"You and I have more in common than people give us credit for…we think alike." He laughed.

"Ya we do." I then began devouring his lips. He grabbed the knife and ran it down my shirt then tossed it away. I ripped the shirt off and started ripping his off as well. I tossed his away and I started kissing down his chest hurriedly. He moaned as I reached his stomach. I yanked his sweats off and started kissing around to his hardened cock. He gasped a little as I took it whole in my mouth. He moaned and groaned as I went up and down on him. I started yanking my own pants off as he got closer to the edge. But right before he hit that point I pulled off of him and yanked him up by his legs.

I positioned my hardened cock on his hole, but right before I entered I smelled something, and so did Seth.

"Oh fuck." We both stood and pulled our pants on and ran outside…

"Jacob."

It was Emmet

"H-hey Emmet." I said, I looked behind him, no one was there.

"Victoria just came to see me and told me…everything."

"I-I tried to stop her Jake." Alice said, getting out of the car, the baby sitting in the baby seat asleep.

"She…I had the baby so I could chase her…she was angry with Seth for letting her get attacked and you for attacking her."

"Tell me its not true Jake." Emmet looked pained, extremely pained by the very thought.

"Please…Please tell me you didn't try to…"

"I did." I said with a frown.

"And I still am Emmet…the baby is mine now." Seth was frozen stiff next to me and Emmet still looked pained.

"Jake…you, you were like a brother to me…don't don't…don't make me kill you. Just…give me the baby and all of this will be forgotten." I sighed.

"Emmet…I think of you as one of my few, close friends…but do you remember how you felt when you thought Brady was dead?" He nodded and I continued.

"Well that's how I feel knowing Seth is in pain…and you taking that baby will bring that back…and I can't allow that, no matter who it is." He stared at me and shook his head.

"Then I'm sorry I have to do this." He took off his coat and tossed it on the car, then he charged me. I felt his fist slam right into my stomach and I soon went flying up, going right through the gutters and onto the roof.

He jumped and landed right at my feet as I started coughing up blood.

"You're tough Jake, that would have killed anyone other vampire…but that's my kid Jake, just…give him to…" I slammed my foot into his crotch, making him gasp and I stood and punched him with all of my strength right in the face. He flew off the roof and I roared after him as he slammed into the ground 20 feet away.

"I'm sorry Emmet, but the baby's mine now, and I will kill you if I have to." I felt my body shudder, and the old need to destroy Sam changed, now it was all focused on Emmet, a vampire.

I had to prove I was better than him, that I was king. I let the transformation take over; soon I was a gigantic russet colored wolf, my fur seeming to shine in the light of the day. I jumped off the roof and ran after him. He staggered up right as I bit into his shoulder.

"AH!" he roared, grabbing my ear and tossing me away.

"Stop it!" Alice cried out. She ran in between us.

"Both of you! You are going to kill each other!"

"I think that's the general idea Alice." Emmet snarled, grabbing the large chunk that was missing from his shoulder. I spat say chuck out of my mouth and chuckled, which in wolf form was like a rasping sound. He snarled and Alice smacked him across the face.

"Emmet, I'm a lot stronger than you…so leave, now." He snarled at her.

"You would take his side?" She growled back.

"Of course I would! I respect him more than I do you…and while he is your child, he needs him more than you." He growled once again.

"FINE!" He turned and started stomping away. I shifted and walked over to Seth, who was still standing there dumbstruck.

"Thanks A…ALICE!" I roared, she turned, but too late, Emmet's hand went right through her stomach.

"Ah!" she gasped, staring down at the hand. He pulled out of her and fell over. Emmet charged and I pushed Seth out of the way. He grabbed my arm and twisted, it snapped and I roared in pain.

"Sorry, the baby is mine." Emmet growled. He threw me next to Alice, who was lying, gasping for air.

"Ah, J-Jake…"

"Now…I'll be taking the baby." He walked over to the car door…but Seth stood in the way.

"Y-you aren't taking my baby." I tried to stand but gasp as I realized the bone in my arm was sticking out of the skin.

"Fuck…"

"Move Seth…I don't want to hurt you too." Emmet truly did look pained about all of this…but my beautiful Seth was adamant.

"I…I can't Emmet." He sighed.

"Then I'm gonna have to make you…"

Suddenly there was a flash, and suddenly his arm was gone. Another flash and suddenly he was flying right through the front door of the house.

"See, I did tell you I would pay you back friend…so I made a few." Tanya said, sitting down Indian style next to my head. I just stared at her.

"I...thought you already paid me back." She laughed.

"Well ya…but I truly like you kid, so I've been keeping tabs on you…tell me, did you ever wonder how exactly I knew where Demetri was?" I shook my head and she laughed.

"He's my great, great, great grandfather!" Demetri was suddenly there, Nahuel was sitting on top of the car, playing with those same cards. Demetri seemed amused by me.

"My, aren't you in a little predicament?" He tugged on his suit to straighten in and sighed.

"My, now what exactly have you done to piss my dear sweet Emmet off so much?"

"I…stole his baby." He stared at me, and then busted up laughing.

"Truly? Oh how horribly tragic for him!" Suddenly the baby was in his arms, still sound asleep.

"Ah this is him hmm?" He smiled.

"Cute kid can't see a thing of Emmet in him." Emmet rushed out of the house and charged Demetri, Demetri blurred for a split second and Emmet was going 50 feet through the air in the other direction.

"I certainly see a lot of that other boy in him…"

"DEMETRI!" Emmet roared.

"I killed you before I can do it again!" Demetri started laughing and handed the baby to Seth.

"Hold this will you?" Seth seemed completely confused and turned to stare at me, wanting an explanation.

"Y-your Demetri?" Seth said, taking the baby. Nahuel giggled behind Seth.

"Yup!"

"Emmet!" Demetri said with an amused smile.

"You never killed me, that much is obvious isn't it? I will admit…you did surprise me when you brutally backstabbed me all those years ago…but I only let you think you killed me boy. You see…a good friend of mine saved me all those years ago…another of my children, just like you were my bastard son." He flinched and Demetri smiled.

"Ah, here he is now."

Felix appeared, on his back was Riley, looking a little scared yet hungry.

"Hello master."

"Hello Felix my good child, I take it you…"

"I felt the pain of one of my own children…Alice." He put Riley down and rushed to her side, she was coughing up blood as the hole in her started getting bigger.

"F-Felix…what are you doing with…I…"

"I'll explain later my dear…drink my blood, it'll heal you." She bit into his arm and started drinking. Emmet seemed as confused as the rest of us…except Tanya, who was still looking at me.

"Want me to fix that arm for you?"

"After." I groaned.

"Y-you never told me you had other…"

"Oh Emmet…I have 'children' all over the world…you forget just how old I am…and…" He was suddenly behind Emmet, his hands twisting Emmet's last remaining arm.

"How quick I am." Demetri laughed.

"You see love, all of these good people here today are under my protection, and you know what that means…you were once under it. But perhaps you should explain to all of them." Emmet seemed to be in great pain and incredible suffering.

"It…means that if anyone tries to hurt them they…"

"Lose a limb." Demetri finished.

"Now I already ripped off one arm…should I rip the other off?" Emmet cried out.

"You might as well kill me…it's the only way I will stop trying to get the baby."

"Ah you see Emmet, normally I would kill all of them and give you the baby back…but my love, do you remember what I said right before you 'killed' me? I said 'One day, you will need me, and I won't be there, and you will regret this day for the rest of your life.' That is what I said to you…and now this is your punishment for leaving me and 'killing' me child…they will have your kid, and you will lose a limb. A fitting punishment I think…but love I don't wish for you to die, you have that Brady whore you left me for. So leave, go to him…if you leave peacefully I'll even send you your arm in a year or two so you can reattach it." He stared at him then suddenly at me, hatred full in his eyes.

"Fine." Demetri was off of him in a flash and Emmet stood.

"Demetri…you're just going to have to kill me because…I can't go home without that baby." He sighed.

"Noble Emmet but futile…I'm sorry love, but it seems in the end, I won. Laurent?" Then suddenly Emmet's head was gone, his body stumbled forward then fell onto the ground. I hadn't seen Laurent since the ordeal with the Glitter Killer.

"So sorry Emmet…Laurent my child, if you don't mind?"

"Of course man." Laurent said in that odd Jamaican accent of his. He ripped the body apart…I had to look away, and soon purple smoke flew into the air.

"Bye Emmet…I'm sorry." I said under my breath. Tanya sighed.

"Well that was a waste…he was so cute too."

"Indeed." Demetri said with a sigh.

"But, oh well! Felix?"

"My blood…it's not healing her…I don't think…"

"Alice!" I groaned, staring at her. She let go of the arm.

"Jake I…if I die I just want to say I…"

"Oh quiet girl, you aren't going to die. You belong to one of my golden children Felix…what kind of grandfather would I be if I didn't help my own?" He kneeled next to her and gave her his exposed arm.

"My blood is much older and has better healing effects, just drink for a few seconds and you'll be fine." She did as instructed and I literally watched the hole in her chest disappear in just a few seconds. He pulled off and laughed.

"I can't have you drink too much…its addictive and could spell the end for you."

"Y-ya…" she said, seeming dizzy.

"Now Tanya, our werewolf friend?" Suddenly there was a snap as she realigned the bones in my arm.

"AH!" I cried out as she put it back in place.

"Drink." Demetri said. I took a cautious sip and my body shuddered, his blood tasted like…well imagine the feeling you get when you orgasm, through your whole body, times a million. I drank for only 3 seconds before he pulled his arm away. I stared at my arm, now completely healed. I stood and was shocked to see it worked fine, like nothing had happened to it.

"I…" Demetri sighed.

"Yes your welcome…now I'm ready to leave, Tanya, Laurent? He was next to the car suddenly and gestured for Nahuel to come down, which he did by jumping into Demetri's arms."

"Are we leaving back for London?" Nahuel asked curiously.

"Yes child." He said with a smile, kissing the child on the forehead.

"Wait!" I called. He stopped and stared at me.

"What? You have your child; let that be the end of it."

"Just before you go…I just have one question."

"Fine."

"What…what are you?" He smiled.

"Do you remember all of those old stories about Dracula and Nosferatu?"

"Y-ya…"

"Those were about me." He said with a grin, his blood red eyes sparkling. He was suddenly gone, Laurent disappeared after him and Tanya gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Be seeing ya friend." She was gone and I turned to stare at Seth, who was staring back at me. He rushed forward and was about to hug me when he suddenly remembered the baby.

"We…I…" Seth didn't seem to know what to say.

"Checkmate." I said. He stared at me and I stared at him.

Then we both started laughing

**I realize some of you may have been blindsided and are thinking WTF. I also realize there may be Emmet fan boys/girls at my door ready to kill me so…ya please review and stuff and read the epilogue!**


	13. Epilogue

**Wow…this is it, three whole stories and here we are the final chapter in the final story. I…it's well let me start off by saying I love all of my reviewers/readers who have stuck through since the first one, you guys are awesome. I want to thank a few of my friends who gave me ideas that kept the series running, yall know who you are, and I want to just…give you all one big fat French kiss with lots of tongue…um…**

**Well anyway, I hope you all enjoy and I ask for the last time, for all of you to review…not just the chapter, though you can if you want, but the entire series as a whole. You guys are what drove me to finish this series, now please remember to review!**

**Oh and there is a vampire in this chap so if you want to know what he looks like, just look him up he's gonna be in the Breaking Dawn movie :D**

**Anyway, I'll stop talking…this is my last little black word thing for these stories…sniffle…anyway, I just want to say, I love you all and please enjoy! This is me, saying bye…but of course I'll make other stories:]**

**Epilogue**

**(4 years later)**

**? POV**

"You got it?" I asked curiously. He grinned that toothy grin of his and smiled.

"Course I did." He reached into his pocket and pulled the condom out. I couldn't help but blush at the sight of it. He started laughing and I angrily punch him in his bare stomach…not doing a thing to him.

"Don't get angry baby…"

"Well you shouldn't laugh…I…I've never done it before."

"I know…"

"And I want it to be special…"

"I know…"

"And I'm really, really nervous that I'm gonna do something wrong…"

"You worry WAY too much…you should be more like your dad…" he chuckled. I frowned at him.

"My dad is the only reason you're here…"

"Well vampires do make the best maids…"

"And if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here either…I had to beg daddy to let you stay here."

"I know." He said amused.

"Stop saying I know!"

"You're worried that they will walk in on us right?"

"Y-ya…""

"Well then stop worrying halfy." He chuckled.

"You know I hate that name…and I tell you I'm worried, and you tell me not to worry…that doesn't exactly help." I growled. He smiled.

"So temperamental."

"Excuse me?" I snapped. Suddenly he was kissing me and I couldn't help but yelp, but then lean into the kiss.

"Benny stop it…"

"And you know I hate that nickname." He sighed.

"It's Benjamin halfy."

"And I told you a while ago that if you didn't stop calling me halfy, I wouldn't stop calling you Benny…I do have a name you know."

"Fine, Collin it is then from now on…" he sighed. I blushed.

"But um…I don't mind nicknames…" He sighed for the third time in less than 5 minutes.

"Alright…what would you like to be called then you indecisive little boy?"

"I'm not little! I'm 16…"

"But you have the mindset of a 4 year old…which is you actual age."

"You're mean."

"And you're problematic." He retorted. I frowned at him.

"But…I don't think like a 4 year old…"

"Yes yes, you learn quickly I know…if I had to guess I would say you had the mindset of a…"

"16 year old." I finish with a big fat smile. He sighed.

"You're impossible."

"And you're problemotic."

"It's, 'problematic'…nice try though." I frowned and he stared me right in the eye.

"So are we going to do it before the earth ends?"

"Um…yes?" He smiled that toothy grin again and I blushed, making him laugh.

"You get embarrassed so quickly…it's adorable." He licked my lips and I let my body relax as he devoured me. He pushed me up onto my bed and slowly pushed up my shirt. I gasped as he playfully kissed one of my nipples.

"Hmm tastes like chocolate." I blushed.

"Nu uh." He narrowed his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Who?" I said confused. He sighed.

"Just…never mind." I raised my arms for him and he pulled off my white silk mesh T-shirt. He kissed the button of my shorts and I blushed as he somehow managed to undo them with just his teeth. He started pulling them down but I grabbed them and he stared at me.

"What now?"

"I…" I started shaking and he lost the annoyed look. Suddenly he was over me in a burst of speed.

"What's wrong?" He said seriously.

"I…I'm just afraid you won't…like it." He seemed surprised.

"What? No…don't you dare worry about something like that…it's just….ok, look." He was suddenly standing and pulled his shirt off. Then he pulled his pants off, then his underwear. I blushed deeply at the sight of his naked form. It wasn't the first time, I had secretly watched him skinny dip in the ocean a good month ago, but seeing it up so close….it was making me extremely hot.

"See? I'm not embarrassed…" he chuckled; his cock was rock hard and about the size of a banana.

"Well…ya, but I'm not as big as you…"

"I don't expect you to be." He said with a smile. He kissed me slowly and I tried to let my body relax to his touch.

"See? Just try to relax…"He kissed me over and over and it made me smile, which made him smile.

"I…alright, I think I'm ready…" He pulled my pants off then my underwear. Then he was suddenly on top of me, kissing down my chest again, reaching my belly button, my heart started beating a mile a minute.

Then I heard the motor

Ben froze and I did as well.

"Fuck!" He growled, jumping off of me.

"I knew this would happen!" I whined, throwing my clothes back on.

"Oh don't whine, they won't know a thing." He said, already fully clothed. I just got my shirt on when I heard the front door open. I ran out and I hugged daddy.

"Hi daddy." I said with a smile. He gently pushed me away and grabbed Ben by the throat and pushed him against the wall. Ben looked terrified and I ran over to try to pry dads hand away, which was like trying to move a boulder.

"Daddy stop it!" I whined, he simply growled in response.

"Jake, let him go." My other daddy said.

"Seth you can smell it, I could smell what they were doing a mile away. You were taking advantage weren't you?"

"N-no." Ben gasped out.

"No, daddy he wasn't!"I gave up yanking on dads arm and wrapped my arms around Ben's chest to protect him from any further harm. I buried my face in his chest and yelled at daddy.

"It was my choice not his, please don't hurt him!" daddy let him go and I wrapped my arms around his neck to make sure daddy wouldn't grab his neck anymore. Ben gave a nervous laugh.

"Haha um Collin I think hugging me isn't the best idea right now."

"No, I'm protecting you." I whimpered.

"Oh lord." Daddy Seth said, shaking his head. Jacob growled and Ben sighed.

"I don't think that's gonna stop your dad."

"Benjamin take Collin outside please." Seth groaned.

"Go swimming or something." Ben forced my arms apart and disappeared out the door, I followed him in a burst of speed.

**Seth's POV (Final POV change)**

"I knew having that boy around would be trouble."

"It's not like we have much choice…Demetri wants him here to protect Collin, he is Collins 'grandpa' after all…and we owed him for killing…"

"I know." Jacob said.

"I remember Seth…I was there." I smiled.

"Don't worry Jake…Alice made Benjamin on Demetri's request, and she's coming to stay with us for a little while for Christmas, we'll just have her talk to him about…that."

"It's…it's not that I don't mind but…I guess I just don't like the idea of him getting fucked." Jacob said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. I smiled.

"He's physically almost the same age as me and he stopped growing so…there's not much we can do about it."

"Well ya…but your over 100 years old, I just…want him mentally to be a little older is all."

"Ya I know Jake…"

"I'll talk to him later…he won't be asleep tonight, I'll talk to him privately." Jake said. I smiled at him.

"About sex?"

"Sort of…" Jake said.

(5 hours later)

It was dark outside when Jake got out of bed.

"Gonna go talk to him?" I asked sleepily.

"Ya…you can go back to sleep I won't be too long." He jumped out of bed and stretched.  
He pulled on a pair of black shorts and walked out. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked quietly to the door. I walked through our beach house and went straight to Collins door and quietly watched the scene unfold. Jacob was sitting at the edge of Collin's bed, who had been reading an overly used copy of The Hunger Games.

"Dad?" Collin said confused, his innocent face mirroring his confused tone.

"Hey I just wanted to talk to you about…a couple things."

"O-oh." A voice whispered behind me. I turned around and there was Benjamin.

"I-I'm sorry I just…curiosity." He said quietly. I smiled and nodded.

"Feel free to listen." He stood next to me and listened.

"What about?" Collin said.

"Well first…sex talk." He said, seeming humorously uncomfortable. We then listened to Jake explain sex for a good half an hour. Benjamin seemed extremely uncomfortable but I found the whole thing sort of funny.

"Well anyway that's pretty much it." He said. Collin was blushing badly.

"O-ok." He said, those were his first words throughout the entire explanation.

"I-is that all?"

"No just…I realize you're old enough now to hear this story about…a friend of mine." His eyes got wide.

"D-daddy I don't want to hear about your…winky." Benjamin's eyes got wide and it took everything me and him had not to bust up laughing right there.

"What? No, not that…a person." Collin sighed a breath of released and was suddenly not as tense.

"I want to tell you about this…man, a vampire, if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here…" My eyes got a little wide; he was going to tell Collin about him?

"His name was…Emmet." Jacob said, changing his position so I could see the side of his face.

"It was four years ago…when you were just a baby…we had just gotten you from Alice…" The story we had told Collin, to explain his vampire nature, was that we put Jake's sperm inside Alice, and she had gotten pregnant and had him. Of course it was actually impossible to do that…but he didn't need to know that. We told him we had to do that because it was impossible for us to get pregnant ourselves and didn't want him to be half human so…that was the alternative. We had sworn never to tell him what had really happened.

"And these…monsters wanted to take you, steal you away from h…us, and make…us think you were dead." He seemed horrified but Jake pushed on.

"But your Fa…uncle Emmet found out you were alive and tried to save you…he…he's not with us anymore, he died fighting for you…but we got you back." Collin seemed sad now.

"I'm sorry daddy…" Suddenly he frowned.

"I remember Aunt Alice mentioning him once…didn't he have a partner?" I froze and I saw Jake tense up but soon relaxed himself.

"Y-ya…his name was Brady, he died with Emmet as well."

"Oh." Collin said sadly. Jacob sighed.

"Look...the reason I told you about this was that I just…want you to know about your…Uncle and remember him for dying to save you…from the monsters." I looked at Benjamin…who seemed royally confused.

"That's…that's not what my maker Alice told me…"

"I know…but that's how it happened." I said sadly. I turned and noticed Jake stand up. I nodded at Benjamin and he disappeared. I walked back to our room and waited. Jake walked back in and sighed.

"I heard you listening in…"

"Jake…we…aren't monsters." I said sadly as he sat at the end of the bed. He sighed.

"Ya we are." I pulled his shorts off and made him sit down at the end of the bed. I gently started rubbing his back and he relaxed into my hands.

"Why didn't you tell him what really happened to Brady?" I said but the minute I said it I remembered what really happened and regretted saying that. He stared at me.

"What really happened? You want me to tell him, that he recovered his memory and swore to kill us when he found out what happened from Jane and Victoria?" I shook my head.

"I didn't mean to…say that. It's alright…he doesn't know where the island is, we're safe here…anyway, there's no way he could beat either of us."

"But what if he starts paying mercenaries like Sam did…he disappeared right after he was told." I smiled.

"Even if he did…all we have to do is call Demetri, no one can beat him Jake, and he told us to call if something ever happened…he loves Collin to death, you know he would never let anything happen."

"I…ya." I smiled at him.

"Come on…let's go." He raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Let's go have some insane, spontaneous beach sex." He smiled.

"Alright…it has been awhile..."

"It's been a day sense we fucked." I chuckled. He smiled.

"True…but that's a long time for us." I laughed.

"True I guess…" We quietly walked out of the room…but stopped right next to Collins room. Benjamin was standing outside it, looking like he was about to enter when he saw us and froze.

"O-oh…hi, um…" Jacob grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"I know what you were going in there to do." Jacob said quietly.

"I-im sorry…"

"If you fuck him, I want to be clear on something. If you hurt him, or make in unremarkable, then I swear to god I will kill you, do you understand me?" He just stared at Jake, confused for a minute before nodding.

"Then get in there and make it one of the most memorable moments of his life." He nodded and quietly walked into Collins bed room then closed the door behind him. I just stared at him and he chuckled.

"With that kind of challenge, that moves the chance of fucking down to 50 percent." I smiled at him and we walked out onto the beach.

"You know it's a little fucked up that we are so involved in our kid's sex life." I said with a frown. He smiled and said.

"True, but he physically is your age and mentally he's about the age of a horny 16 year old…the least we can do is make sure he does it right." He grabbed my hand and started running down to the beach, me right behind him. I tripped and fell into the water, which he picked me up and started laughing as he fell backwards into the water. We played for a few minutes before things started getting…hot.

He wet body was pressing against mine and it was getting me as hard as a rock. He let me down on the hot sand and started grinding his hardening cock against my own. I started gasping as shots of raw pleasure shot through me with each hump. He lied down on top of me, his full weight crushing but hot, and raised me up a little by my butt and soon positioned himself on my hole. He slowly shoved himself into me, making me cry out in pleasure and pain. Soon he was inside me and he started a rhythmic jab into me. He buried his face in my neck and his arms were positioned on both sides of my head.

"F-fuck." I groaned. His hands were forcing my own down…so I was unable to touch myself. The only thing touching my member was his hard stomach, which was pressed tightly up against it and slowly, grinding me in time with his pelvis. I started whimpering in frustration, we were moving way to slow for my liking. He growled from deep within his stomach.

"What's wrong?" That other side was back, the hot and scary and protective side of him that I loved and feared.

"I…can't touch myself." I moaned sadly, my own other side popping out, forcing me to submit to him. He stared at me.

"You don't need to, only I can touch you there now…you're mine." He returned to the position from before, only now his pace quickened, soon moving at a pace no normal human could ever hope to attain.

"AHH!" I cried, my cock grinding so roughly against his stomach it was making me precum.

"G-gonna go…gonna…Gah!" I was about to cum and he knew it.

"You'll wait for me." He commanded angrily. I nodded and tried to hold it in, instead I thought of other things to distract myself…but distraction only went so far.

"Ah…I will go soon." He said. His pace slowed but his humps became rougher and more deliberate.

"Go. With. Me." He groaned, each word equaled a hump. I felt my stomach tighten and could feel his body tense on top of me.

"Oh…AH!" I cried out as I came all over his stomach and myself. He let out a groan and I felt his cock convulse and his seed filling me up to the brink, leaking out and down my butt. He pulled out and I felt him get off of me, our bodies sticky from the cum and sweat. He lay down next to me and I crawled up against him. I grabbed his deflating cock and starting squeezing and jerking it.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled next to me.

"You deserve something extra for having the talk with Collin…" He laughed.

"Thanks I guess…" I pumped the shaft until it was as hard as before. He watched me pump faster and faster.

"Feel free to suck it a little." He chuckled. I smiled.

"You remember the last time I tried to suck it? A few years ago? You nearly choked me to death…"

"It's not my fault I'm enormous." He chuckled. Tiredly. I smiled and reached down and wrapped my lips around the tip and started to suck, not stopping my pumping.

"Ah…damn that's good." This continued for a good 5 minutes until he started tensing.

"Gonna go…gonna…ah…" I tasted the precum leaking out and knew he would go soon. I prepared myself for the oncoming wave…because I knew there would be a lot. Suddenly his cock tightened and cum came shooting out, filling my mouth a lot quicker than I had expected. It started leaking out around my mouth and I had to pull off, it instead shot into the air a couple times, then dribbled, then stopped. I spat it all out; it would have taking FOREVER to swallow it all, and then snuggled up against him.

"Thank you baby." He chuckled, closing his eyes. I smiled.

"Come on…can't sleep out here tonight, if Collin or Benjamin found us they would be mortified." He snorted.

"Please, I'd make that little vampire jealous of my size." I laughed.

"That's why I said mortified." He suddenly opened his eyes and said in a serious tone.

"Are…are we bad people? For everything we've done…are we bad people?" I stared at him.

"Jake…we didn't kill Emmet, he killed himself. Demetri gave him the chance to leave and he didn't…it was his own fault." He sighed.

"Why are you so tough?"

"Because I'm the queen love." I chuckled. I suddenly grabbed his cock, making him flinch.

"And this is why you're the king." He laughed.

"Ya I guess...I love you."

"I love you too…now let's go inside." He got up and picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house.

Life was easy now, this was mine and Jacobs dream…it's true, this dream was built on lies and deception, but we're wolves.

Wolves…how to describe us? We are better than most in my opinion. We are brutal, feral, angry, smart, fast, beautiful creatures. We fight for those we love, and die for those we love.

Wolves kill without remorse

And that's what happened to Emmet, he died because we do whatever it takes to protect ourselves. So no, I feel no remorse for Emmet because I'm a wolf and the queen in a game of chess.

He should have known that if you try to fuck with my pack, you either win or you die

He ended up with the latter

"Wait." I said as Jake reached the front door. I stared out at the ocean and smiled.

"Our Dream." He laughed, and stared out into the ocean with me.

"Our Dream."

The End


End file.
